Hottie 3: The Best Fan Fic in the World
by Chris-One
Summary: Alison Cole and the Department of Hotness are back and ready for action in the sizzling sequel to the novel "Burning Ambition" by Jonathan Bernstein which itself is a sequel to Hottie — all about a Beverly Hills princess who can shoot fire from her fingertips! An expanded Dept. of Hotness travel the multiverse and battle the Guild of Super Evil led by Emperor Vakudos.
1. Chapter 1

One night in Beverly Hills in the Hottie-verse, a cat burglar breaks into someone's house and steals a TV. He would have gotten away if it weren't for a certain fire starter. Her name was name Allison Cole, but she was also known as the superheroine "Hottie". She had to power to shoot fire from her fingertips and shot a blast of fire at the burglar's feet. The burglar was about to pull out his gun when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, he is grabbed by a giant red robot with sunglasses on it's chest. It was Gurren Lagann co-piloted by Simon, leader of Team Dai-Gurren, and Viral. Long after the burglar is arrested, Simon explains to Hottie that an evil organisation called G.O.S.E., short for Guild of Super Evil, is invading multiple universes and that they are trying to takeover the multiverse. Hottie then has an idea, she asks Simon that if he, and the former members of the expanded Supetastic 6 (as seen in Super Milestone Wars 2), should join the Dept. of Hotness. Simon agrees. Hottie bring's her friends David Eels, Kellyn Levy, Dorinda Galen and Designated Dean, aboard the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren. Our heroes then travel the multiverse to recruit members to the Dept. of Hotness.


	2. Chapter 2

A new Dept. of Hotness has been formed, ready to combat G.O.S.E. throughout the Multiverse. Hottie herself has changed her superhero style, looking like she did on the cover of the first Hottie book with only two differences, she wears triangle shades given to her by Simon that belonged to the late Kamina and attached to her belt was a sheath with a sword, Nothung, in it that was given to her by Finn that originally belonged to the late Billy, it turns out the sword could change size to the wielder, also around her neck was a Core Drill which she could pilot her own Lagann. Our heroes arrive at the Baman Piderman-verse to stop G.O.S.E from conquering it. In the Baman Piderman-verse, Baman and Piderman introduces Pumkin, Squib, Tuba and Wanda the Ghost to the Dept. of Hotness. All of a sudden, a fleet of G.O.S.E. warship appear in the sky and start attacking. Suddenly, an army of Trashtors transported to the ground, they were led by what appeared to be a female robot but was actually a cyborg, with the cyborg were Dese Guys. "Who are you?" said Hottie to the cyborg. "You don't remember me, do you... Alison" said the cyborg". That voice, it sounds so familiar, and how do you know my name?!" said Hottie. "It's me... Carmen" said the cyborg. "Th, th, that's impossible, your dead!" said Hottie in shock. "I was" said Carmen "but fortunately my body was teleported back to another dimension called the Midnight Cage and was rebuilt by the emperor of G.O.S.E.". "Duh, you know this lady?" said Baman. "Yes, yes I do" said Hottie "she was my stepmother, but she turned out to be an evil criminal mastermind". "Trashors, attack!" commanded Carmen. The Trashtors attacked out heroes but they were no match. Carmen then transformed her two arms into swords. "You're mine now, Cole!" said an angry Carmen. "We'll see about that" said Hottie "Henshin!" as she pushes a button on her wrist watch. All of a sudden her outfit turned silver, silver gloves appeared on her hands, a white scarf appeared around her neck and she had a belt around her waist that was similar to Kamen Rider Stronger's Electer. "Call me Super Hottie" said Hottie in her new Super Mode. Carmen then prepared to charge at her when all of a sudden, Hottie shoots lightning out of her hand, right at Carmen's arm. "You have electric powers now?!" screamed a frustrated Carmen "retreat!". "Yay, Hottie saved us!" said Piderman.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dept. of Hotness' next stop on their multiversal quest is the Channel Awesome Universe, but it is soon invaded by the Guild of Super Evil. An army of Trashtors is being led by Dr. Insano. Linkara then transforms into Zeo Linkara, he is later joined by the Ohrangers. Linkara and the Ohrangers then fight off a bunch of Trashtors. Dr. Insano reveals that the Guild's emperor want to take the Plot Hole for himself so that he will become all powerful. Chuck Norris then decides to activate his gunman "Grapearl Mk-II". Hottie, with her Lagann, combines with the Grapearl Mk-II to form "Grapearl Lagann". Dr. Linsano then transports back to the Imperial Warship and comes back with his own giant robo, the Neutro Gundam, (which resembles the original Gundam but with a Neutro color scheme). "That robot's helmet would look better on my robot" says Hottie as she rips the Neutro Gundam's helmet off and assimilates it onto Grapearl Lagann. Hottie is later joined by Linkara , in Neutro, and the Ohrangers, in Ohranger Robo. The battle becomes more epic. Douchey McNitpick, who recently replaced the Nostalgia Critic in the Plot Hole, watches the battle while eating popcorn. After the battle, the Grapearl Lagann performs the Giga Drill Kick (turning it's leg into a drill) on the Neutro Gundam, destroying it, but not before Dr. Insano transports out of here. Meanwhile even more Trashtors appear in the form of a large army. Gai Ikari lends Linkara his Gokai Cellular and Gold Anchor Key so that he can transform into "Zeo Linkara Gold Mode". Linkara then performs the Gokai Legend Manly Punch where he jumps into the air and, along with the copies of the past 15 Sixth Sentai Ranger, and punches the enemy. "I AM A MAN!" screams Linkara as he uses the Gokai Legend Manly Punch on the Trashtor horde, destroying them. In the end Gorou Hoshino, AKA OhRed, makes Linkara an honorary Ohranger. To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The Monster High-verse has been invaded by the Guild of Super Evil. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood alerts the entire school on the intercom about the Guild and informs everybody to retreat to the catacombs immediately. Rochelle Goyle on the other hand stays and try's to find a way to fight off the Guild, Abbey Bominable and Spectra Vondergeist later join her. When the Department of Hotness arrives, they meet up with Frankie and her friends, who are menbers of the Dept. of Hotness, and ask if there are any way they could help. Simon of Team Dai-Gurren appears and tells them he know's a way. Simon takes them to the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren and shows them the King Kittan Mk-II, an advanced version of the one that was destroyed during the battle against the Anti-Spiral. Rochelle volunteers the pilot the new King Kittan. A horde of Trashtors, Goombas, Dai-Shocker Combatmen, Changelings, Team Plasma Grunts, Bibi Soldiers, Chitauri, Joker Thugs and Stormtroopers is being led by Toralei Stripe. Toralei sends the first wave of Trashtors against Hottie but Hottie, in her Super Hottie form, fights them off with her lightning bolts. Soon, even more Trashtors corner her. "It's time to take it up a notch" says Hottie as she inserts a cell phone, the H-Taros, into her belt buckle and, by pushing 3-6-9-#, transforming her into Super Hottie Gold Mode, her outfit becomes gold all over and she gains chest armor similar to that of Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax Form only it's gold-colored. As Super Hottie Gold Mode, she not only has the power of fire and lightning but air, water, earth and ice as well as the mysterious element number five. The army of Trashtors are defeated with ease. The rest of the army is driven off by the other members of the Dept. of Hotness. Meanwhile a fleet of LZs, non-Spiral Gunmen by Trashtors, come and attack. Rochelle fights back with her King Kittan. The Dayakkaiser, piloted by Dayakka Littner, and the Kiyalunga, piloted by Kiyal Bachika, combine with King Kittan to form King Kittan Deluxe Mk-II. David Eels, in his own personal Lagann, joins the battle by combining with the King Kittan Deluxe to form "Super King Kittan Deluxe". The newly formed Gunman destroys the LZ fleet with ease. In the end, Rochelle Goyle becomes an honorary member of the Dept. of Hotness as well as the new pilot of the King Kittan. To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Our heroes, the Dept. of Hotness arrive at the Star Trek-verse. Our heroes soon meet Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise and the rest of the crew. Linkara is exploding with delight over meeting the cast of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Jean Luc tells Hottie that the Borg have joined the Guild of Super Evil which the Federation has just found out about, Hottie then tells him that she heard about the Guild on New Years Day and have been fighting them ever since. In a matter of minutes, a fleets of Imperial Warships, as well as some Borg Cubes, appear and attack. Since the Dept. of Hotness' home base, the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, is the size of a moon, it's quite difficult for the armada to attack it. The armada later sends out a giant robot to attack. The giant robot "ChimeraZord" has the powers of all of Vaglass' MegaZords (as seen on Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters) combined. Grapearl Lagann goes into space and combats ChimeraZord, an epic battle ensures. During the battle a new Gunman arrives and assists Grapearl Lagann, it is the Lagannza Mk-II, an advanced version of Lordgenome's Gunman. The new Lagannza was piloted by none other than Abbey Bominable (last seen in Chapter 4). Hottie then transforms into Super Hottie, giving Grapearl Lagann a boost of power. While Laganzaa Mk-II beats ChimeraZord to a pulp, Grapearl Lagann finishes it off with the Giga Drill Kick, which involves transforming the leg into a drill and performs a flying side kicks, and strikes ChimeraZord, destroying it. After the battle, the Guild's armada retreats. In the end Hottie offers the crew of the Enterprise to join the Dept. of Hotness, Jean Luc accepts. To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Today is Valentines Day. Alison Cole and her new boyfriend, Matt Keene, celebrate their one year anniversary by going out on a date in her home universe. Alison leaves Simon in charge of the Dept. of Hotness while she's gone. On their date Alison wears a LBD (little black dress, pantyhose and black high heeled shoes, she's also wearing Chanel No. 5 perfume. Meanwhile, Yoko Litner is feeling lonely on Valentines day on the count of both the men she loved, Kamina and Kittan Bachika, have died. To cheer Yoko up, Draculaura decides to hook her up with her cousin Fredward Skullen, or Fred for short. Later on, Draculaura introduces Fred to Yoko and the two start to bond. Later that night Alison and Matt returns from their date and catches Yoko and Fred making out. Later on Dr. Linksano informs everybody that the Guild of Super Evil have invaded New Earth (DC Universe). Alison soon dons the Hottie suit and takes command. To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

After saving the DC Universe from The Guild of Super Evil, the Dept. of Hotness heads over to the Godzilla-verse as it is the Guild's next target. Once they get there, out heroes meet none other than Godzilla himself. But little do they realise that Godzilla have been brainwashed by Skales. As soon as they figure this out, Godzilla goes on one of his famous rampages. To combat Godzilla Linkara uses his magic coin to enlarge, Kamen Rider J uses his Jumbo Formation, Kamen Rider 1 enlarges himself to Godzilla's size (like he did in Ultraman vs. Kamen Rider), The Gokaigers form Kanzen GokaiOh, Simon and Viral pilot Arc Gurren Lagann, whick towers over Godzilla, and Kamen Rider Decade, with Kamen Rider Diend's help, transforms into Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation. An epic battle soon ensures. During the fight Hottie arrives in a brand new Dai-Gun (larger sized Gunman) "Arc Variblune" which is piloted by Grapearl Lagann (and Grapearl Lagann is piloted by Hottie and Chuck Norris. The Arc-Variblune has the ability to attach to the back of Arc Gurren Lagann to form "Goren Arc Gurren Lagann". Godzilla is soon outmatched and overpowered. Skales is later chased off by Muscles Glasses and Godzilla snaps out of his mind control. Later on a fleet Gunskippers (starfighters piloted by Trashtors) start attacking Tokyo but not before being blown away by Godzilla's thermonuclear breath. In the end Linkara shakes Godzilla's hand (like what Jet Jaguar did in Godzilla vs. Megalon). To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

The Department of Hotness arrive at the Regular Show-verse only for them to notice that it has already been invaded by the Guild of Super Evil. On an unrelated story, Hottie decided to keep her Core Drill on a keychain inside her pocket instead of hang it around her neck as it clashed with her flaming H necklace. The Park has been occupied by a horde of Trashtors led by The Warlock (last seen in the episode "Fortune Cookie". After our heroes fight off the Trashtors, The Warlock grows gigantic and, with his magic fanny pack, not only tries to suck up The Park but the entire world. Gurren Lagann then combines with the Arc-Gurren to form the Arc-Gurren Lagann. Grapearl Lagann goes inside the Arc-Varriblune, combines with Arc-Gurren Lagann to form Goren Arc-Gurren Lagann. The two then duke it out in an epic battle. Outmatched, The Warlock goes into outer space and grows into the size of the moon. That doesn't stop Goren Arc-Gurren Lagann or it's co-pilots as they merge with the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren to form "Super Galaxy Grapearl Lagann", which resembles a gold-colored Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann. After the epic battle on a planetary scale, The Warlock is outmatched and beaten as he teleports out away. "OOOHHHHHHH!" says Mordecai and Rigby inside the moon-sized super robot after yet another victory of the Dept. of Hotness. To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Our hereos, The Department of Hotness, arrive at Equestria. While visiting Canterlot, Hottie is greeted by Princess Celestia. Hottie warns Celestia that an evil empire called the Guild of Super Evil is coming to invade Equestria. Shining Armor prepares the Royal guards for battle, the Wonderbolts arrive at Canterlot to volunteer to battle, Princess Luna arrives with her Royal guards to join the fight as well. The invasion force was being led by Queen Chrysalis. The invasion army was composed of Changlings, Trashtors (mostly Trashtors), Imperial warships and Gunskippers. The invasion force then attacks Canterlot via "Zerg Rush". The combined forces of the Dept. of Hotness (including the Mane Six) led by Hottie, The Royal guard and the Wonderbolts led by Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence & Shining Armor fight back the Guild invasion force, an epic battle soon ensures. After the long and epic battle the combined powers of Princess cadence & Shining Armor (via the Power of Love) and Scott Pilgrim weilding the Power of Love sword finish off the remaining forces by blowing them away (just like in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2). In the end, Hottie is knighted by Princess Celestia herself. To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Our heroes, the Department of Hotness, arrive at the Scott Pilgrim-verse. While there, Scott, Ramona, Wallace, Stephen Stills, Kim, Knives and Young Neil try to warn everybody about the Guild of Super Evil about to invade their world but it's too late as they have already arrive. The sky sky was filled with Imperial warships, Gunskippers and a new type of Real Robots that have replaced the LZs, the DGs (Dark Grapearls). The DGs resembled Graprarls only they were black, monoeyes like a Zaku and arm cannons. Today's leader of the invasion force is Gideon Graves. The Dept. of Hotness and the Guild battle head on right in the middle of downtown Toronto. During the fight Gideon summons the second wave, an army of ressurected Yummies, and they are every Yummy Kamen Rider OOO ever faced, from the Kamamiri Yummy to the Nue Yummy. Scott and his allies team up with All Riders to battle the Yummy army. During the middle of the fight, Gideon uses a mysterious device that fuzes the Yummy army into one powerful Yummy, the Chimera Yummy. Scott, Ramona and Kamen Rider OOO battles the creature together. During the fight, OOO transforms into his Super Tatoba Combo. In the end, Chimera Yummy is defeated by a slash from Scott Pilgrim's Power of Love sword, Ramona's hammer and OOO's Super Tatoba Kick, destroying it and making it explode into Cell Medals "Sweet, coins" said Scott as he picked them up. Shortly after the battle, Gideon tries to escape but bumps into a mad Ramona. "It's time to go Pootie Tang on your $$" said Ramona as she took off her belt and whipped it on Gideon's face. A badly bruised Gideon transported onto one of the Imperial warship just before the Guild's armada left the Scott Pilgrim-verse. In the end Scott and Ramona celebrated their victory by kissing each other. To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Our heroes, The Dept. of Hotness, arrive at the KFK-verse... and it is a world gone mad, although Kung Fu Karl doesn't seem to notice as he is native to this universe. Dr. Linksano calculates that this world can easily be taken over by the Guild of Super Evil. Later on a horde of Trashtors led by Carmen, Dr. Beesano, Judas Blythe and Juicer beam down and invade. One epic battle later they are defeated and retreat. Meanwhile a famous movie writer, Jonathan Bernstein, (known for co-writing such movies as Max Keeble's Big Move and The Spy Next Door) meets up up with Hottie and Kung Fu Karl and say he want to write up a new Death Ninja movie that co-starring Hottie (but played by an actress). Jonathan Bernstein just happens to be the Only Sane Man in the KFK-verse. Jonathan says the movie will be titled "Death Ninja 800,001: Hottie" (or Hottie for short) and it will revive Kung Fu Karl's already dead career. Kung Fu Karl thinks that would be a great idea and agrees. Meanwhile Kung Fu Karl shares some Local Asian Hobo Wine with Tony Stark (AKA Iron Man), Tony tries some thinking it tastes funny, "What's in this?" say Iron Man, "uh, mostly banana peels and urine" says Kung Fu Karl, Tony then spits it out and runs off to find a place to throw up. Meanwhile on the Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann, Kung Fu Karl shows Mordecai and Rigby one one his Death Ninja movies on DVD entitled "Death Ninja 53: Popcorn Ninjas A Poppin'". After seeing the movie they think it's terrible, "Dude, this blows" says Mordecai after Kung Fu Karl is gone getting drunk. To be continued. KFK!


	12. Chapter 12

Our heroes arrive at the Out There-verse. While there Hottie looks for and finds Chad Steven, his brother Jay and his friend Chris Novac. She tells them that Simon has detected high levels of Spiral Energy in the threeand that they have been chosen to join the Department of Hotness. Chad feels reluctant at first but then Jay convinces him since it would be the adventure of a lifetime to him. But before they could join, The Guild of Super Evil invades the Out There-verse. Chad and Chris later discover that the local bully, Troy, has joined the Guild. Troy procedes to come after the two but not before The Hulk comes and beats the crap out of him (like what he did with Loki in The Avengers). Meanwhile on the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, Leeron Litner, with the help of Dr. Linksano, has created an A.I. for the moon-sized ship for navigational purposes. Leeron asks what should we name out navigational system and Dr. Linksano says that can't think of one yet. The advanced AI also happened to be female as well. Meanwhile Simon meets up with Hottie and gives the three boys their own Core Drill keys that will power up their own Laganns (FYI, each member of the Department of Hotness has their own Laganns). And so the three beam aboard the Super-Galaxy Gurren Lagann and head off to the farthest reaches of the omniverse with the rest of the Dept. of Hotness. To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Alison Cole has decided to take a break as Hottie for awhile so she can go back to High School before graduation starts. Robot duplicates have taken Alison and her friends' place while they were off battling the Guild of Super Evil throughout the omniverse, this robots were remote controlled by Angry Joe and some other guys from Channel Awesome. Alison had thought it would be the right thing to do. She tells the Department of Hotness that she and her friends have to go but will be back after graduation. In the meantime Simon of Team Dai-Gurren is left in charge until he can find someone to take on the mantle of Hottie. Meanwhile the navigation A.I. of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, now named Aileen, has been thinking of creating a body for herself. Aileen finds a photo dropped by Chad Stevens, it was a picture of Destiny, that girl Chad dated one time. Aileen scans the photo, cause she thinks Destiny looks cute, and constructs herself a body made out of Spiral Energy and pieces of robot armor, she also resembled Destiny. Meanwhile Chad Stevens was walking about minding his own business when suddenly Aileen floated by and surprised him. Chad was shocked of how much she looked like Destiny. "Uh, hi" said Chad. "Hi" said a cheerful Aileen as she kissed Chad's cheek and flied off. Onee night while Simon is sleeping, he is visited by the ghost of Kamina. Kamina tells Simon to go to the Out There-verse and look for a girl named Robynne. Kamina says that Robynne is destined to become the (temporary) new Hottie. Simon then wakes up. Later that morning Simon asks Chad if he knew a girl named Robynne, Chad said yes and that she went to his school. The Department of Hotness then head back to the Out There-verse to search for Robynne. Chad, his little brother Jay, and Chris Novac soon find Robynne, she was sitting on bench reading a comic book, she happened to be a big superhero fan. As soon as Chad told Robynne that she was to be the new Hottie (temporarily), she jumped for joy and joined the three as they beamed aboard the Department of Hotness. To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Mos Eisley Spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy... and to make matters worse, a few members of the Guild of Super Evil have been stationed there. Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Chad & Jay Stevens and Chris Novac start a brawl between Troy, his and and a few Stormtroopers inside of Chauman's Cantina. The brawl is soon interrupted by by Robynne (AKA Hottie), in her Super Gold Mode, breaking through a wall and screaming "I'm Hottie, YOU GOTTA DEAL WITH IT!". In just one minute, the new Hottie takes out Chad, his gang and the Stormtroopers without breaking a sweat. Everyone in the cantina, some of whom are criminals, are shocked at what they've seen. Hottie stares at smuggler staraight in the eye saying "Mos Eisley should be cautious of me", the smuggler then ran off. Meanwhile on the Fortress-ship, Emperor Vakudsos has recently recruited Lucy (from Robot and Monster) into the Guild of Super Evil. The next day the Dept. of Hotness arrive at the Garo-verse. Hottie, Chuck Norris, Chad, Jay, Chris, Robot DeFault, Monster Krumholtz, Team Dai-Gurren, The Mane Six, Rochelle Goyle, Finn and Jake are the ones to beam down from the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren. Moments later Kouga Saejima sees Monster and mistakes him for a Horror. Kouga soon transforms into Garo and procedes to attack Monster but not before Hottie kicking Garo upside the face with a flaming kick, knocking him out. Finn look's at the knocked out Garo's armor and thinks it looks cool. Some time later, Garo realizes that Monster is not a Horror and apologizes to the group for attacking. One minte later out heroes is ambushed by a horde of Changelings and Trashtors led by Queen Chrysalis and Lucy. Robot is shocked to see that Lucy has joined G.O.S.E. Lucy notices Robot but doesn't remember him, again. The Trashtors attack but they are taken out by the combined forces of the Dept. of Hotness and Garo. Moments later Lucy introduces our heroes to her latest invention, the Mega Mechanical Brute, a giant robot with the combined powers of all the Mechanical Beasts (from Mazinger Z). Hottie and Chuck Norris then summon their individual Gunman, the Grapearl Mk-II and and Hottie's personal Lagann, to form Grapearl Lagann. Since David Eels took a temporary hiatus from the Dept. of Hotness, Simon decides to help form Super King Kittan Deluxe with his Lagann. Grapearl Lagann and Super King Kittan Deluxe then prepare to fight the Mega Mechanical Brute. Halfway during the fight Super King Kittan Deluxe seems to be outmatched, but not before being helped by a brand new Gunman, the Twinboekun Mk-II. At first nobody know who piloted this advanced version of the Twinboekue, that is until Chad and Chris heard the voices of the pilots. It was Chris' mom, Joanie, and her boyfriend, Terry Rosachristas. Chris was annoyed that Terry was the co-pilot. Super King Kittan Deluxe then combines with Twinboekun Mk-II to form an even more powerful Gunman. Moments later Grapearl Lagann and Super King Kittan Deluxe destroy the Mega Mechanical Brute with the Double Giga Drill Break. Queen Chrysalis, Lucy and the Changelings later retreat. In the end Finn asks Garo if he could be a Makai Knight. "Perhaps someday" says Garo. To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Ever since Lucy joined The Guild of Super Evil, things have gone from bad to worse. The Guild has conquered even more alternate Earths throughout the Omniverse. Such alternate Earths and universes include Earth-0000 of the Marvel multiverse, Amber of the Chromnicle of Amber multiverse, Turtle-Prime of the TMNT multiverse, Flipside of All worlds (as seen on Super Paper Mario), an entire multiverse (the multiverse from the "The One") and Earth Prime of DC Hypertime (as seen on Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths), despite it being a barren wasteland. Other trans-dimensional governments have annexed to Vakudos' Empire, examples include the Kromagg Dynasty. Meanwhile, The Dept. of Hotness arrives at the Spy Next Door-verse to prevent it from being invaded by the Guild of Super Evil. Hottie and her team go to the CIA to warn them about the Guild. One of the agents, Colton James (played by Billy Ray Cyrus), suggest they know just the man that can help them, the only problem is that he's retired. This so called spy's name is Bob Ho (played by Jackie Chan). Colton visits Bob and asks him to come back to being a spy but he tells him he has a new life now with his wife and step-children. Bob soon changes his mind when he sees on CNN that numerous flying ships, which happened to be the Imperial Warships of Vakudos' Empire, are attacking major cities and national capitals around the globe. Meanwhile Chad & Jay Stevens, Chris Novak and Aileen join Team Dai-Gurren on the Arc-Gurren to look for reinforcements through the omniverse via Perceptual Teleportation. During their journey, Chad begins to develop feelings for Aileen despite still having a crush on Sharla, who already has a boyfriend (as seen in the episode "Enter Destiny"). Later on our heroes aboard the Arc-Gurren arrive at the Max Keeble's Big Move-verse. 12 years after the movie, Max Keeble (now 24) recently married Megan. Simon meets Max Keeble and sees potential in him, despite never fighting an evil empire before. He then asks Max that his team, the Department of Hotness, needs reinforcements. At first Max is confused, but then he thinks that that fighting bad guys and dimension traveling sounds pretty cool. He then joins Simon on the Arc-Gurren and takes off to The Spy Next Door-verse. Upon arriving to the Spy Next Door-verse, it's nothing but fighting and explosions. 90's Kid hands Max an AA-12 (the type of gun used in The Expendables). Max then begins blowing away Trashtors with his AA-12 with ease. Hottie, Bob Ho, armed with his gadgets, and Max Keeble join side by side and, with the rest of the Department of Hotness, fight off a horde of Trashtor. This battle gets even more epic with even more explosions as far as the eye can see. Hours later the our heroes drive the Guild out of The Spy Next Door-verse. In the end Max Keeble is made an honorary agent of the CIA and the United States government makes a giant statue of Hottie in Washington D.C. cause she's that awesome. To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

The Department of Hotness arrive at Stormalong Harbor at the Flapjack-verse. While there our heroes discover that Peppermint Larry, who is a member of the Guild of Super Evil, has taken over Stormalong. A group comprised of Hottie, Chad Stevens, Flapjack, Captain K'nuckles, Dexstar Boy of Wonder, the Powerpuff Girls and Sector V of KND. Peppermint Larry are then assisted by the new members of the Guild, Father (from Codename: Kids Next Door), Mandark, the Beat-Alls and an army of Horrors. Peppermint Larry also summons an army of Trashtors. Meanwhile on the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, Clawdeen Wolf was talking to Blythe Baxter's furry friends and asked why they were afraid of werewolves (as seen in the Littlest Pet Shop episode "Door-Jammed") when she herself is a werewolf and have known each other for quite some time now? "Uhhhh, heck if I know" said Vinnie Terrio. Back at Stormalong Harbor, during the fight Kamen Rider Decade appears with some backup, it was the Makai Knights, Garo and Zero. In a matter of minutes the forces of G.O.S.E are defeated, but not before Peppermint Larry activates a series of sticky bomb underneath Stormalong Harbor and beams aboard an Imperial Warship with Candy Wife. Luckily our heroes were able to evacuate everyone with Bubbie's help before the bombs detonate and destroy Stormalong Harbor. Our heroes then try to find a new home for the citizens of Stormalong. Hottie then uses her belt buckle to transport a communicator and calls Leeron Litner aboard the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren and asks them if there's any habitable land near our location, Leeron then scans the planet, finds one and gives her the coordinates. Days later our heroes and the citizens of Stormalong finds an island, but it's no ordinary island, it's Candy Island. After all these years, Flapjack and K'nuckles have finally found Candy Island. The citizens of Stormalong then make Candy Island their new home. In the end Garo and Zero are recruited to the Department of Hotness. To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

==Act I==

The Dept. of Hotness arrive at the planet of Insanus at the Robotomy-verse. A landing party comprised of Hottie, Chad & Jay Stevens, Chris Novac, The Mane Six, Wreck-It Ralph Fix-It Felix, Blastus and Thrasher beams down to the surface. Our heroes soon discover that Insanus has been taken over by Megawatt, who happens to be a member of the Guild of Super Evil, and he, with the help of Trashtors, Cy-Bugs and Changelings, is building an armada that is set to launch to, and invade, the Earth of the Robotomy-verse. Our heroes then combat the Guild's army. Halfway during the battle Sora (from Kingdom Hearts) appears out of nowhere, destroys a bunch of Trashtors with his Keyblade and meets up with Hottie. Sora then tells her that many, including himself, are fighting the Guild throughout the omniverse and since the Dept. of Hotness has been fighting them the longest he wanted to give her this Keyblade Keychain to help her out, Sora then left the battle. This Keychain was no ordinary Keychain, it was the Ultima Keychain. Hottie then used her belt buckle to summon Nothung, she then tied the Keychain through, over and around the eye holes of the little skull on the pommel. Then all of a suddden, Hottie's sword transformed into an Ultima Weapon Keyblade AKA "Ultima Nothung". Hottie then transformed into Super Hottie Gold Mode an, with Ultima Nothung, destroyed a horde of Trashtors and defeated a swarm of Cy-Bugs and Changelings without breaking a sweat. The rest of our heroes took down the remaining Trashtors. Megawatt then proceeds to escape, Maimy asks Megawatt to take her with him but Megawatt coldly refuses as he, the Cy-Bugs and the Changelings beam back to the nearest Imperial Warship. Thrasher then sees a heartbroken Maimy and tries to comfort her, Maimy then kisses Thrasher and apologizes for being so cold to him in the past. In the end Insanus is liberated and Thrasher and Maimy have finally become boyfriend and girlfriend.

==Act II==

After the Battle of Insanus, the Dept. of Hotness arrive at the Megaman-verse, the future part to be precise) while there our heroes, comprised of Hottie, Chad & Jay Stevens and Chris Novac, meet up with Mega Man X, he tells Hottie that an evil organisation, the Guild, has rebuilt Sigma and tat he and his mavericks are wrecking havoc. Our heroes soon confront the rebuilt Sigma and an army of Mets and Mavericks. Hottie then transforms into Super Hottie, transports the Ultima Nothung and summons all members of the Department of Hotness, The Mavericks are defeated with ease. To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

The Dept. of Hotness arrive at a savage world of indeterminate time and place within the Gundarr-verse. While there a landing party comprised of Hottie, The Mane Six, Gundarr, Chad Stevens, Chris Novak and Jay Stevens starts exploring. Moments later an army of Trashtors led by Toddy the Wizard ambush our heroes, but our heroes fight back. Halfway during the battle, Cupcake Fury comes out of nowhere and teams up with The Mane Six in taking down the Guild's evil forces. Later on during the battle, a wizard who goes by the name Thaddeus C. DeCartoon appears out of nowhere via magical teleportastion, Thaddeus, or Tad for short, then uses his Sonic Screwdriver-modified Gaburevolver to transform into Kyoryu White. Kyoryu White then joins the rest of the heroes into battle. In a matter of minutes the Trashtors and destroyed and Gundarr, once again, points his gun at Toddy's face and pulls the trigger. In the end Gundarr and Cupcake Fury go off and get drunk (yet again). To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Our heroes arrive at Earth Minor, the home universe of Chuck Norris and the cast of Epic Meal Time. While there our heroes eventually learned that the Guild of Super Evil have kidnapped President Obama and replaced him with a Changeling, the United States then now become a dictatorship and has annexed to Vakudos' Empire. Our heroes also learn that the Guild is planning to steal the world's supply of bacon, Harley Morenstein is not impressed. Our heroes stop at Harley's place so that he and his crew can get their weapons. The Epic Meal Time crew then go into an elevator hidden behind a wall. The elevator then goes down into a huge underground bunker that houses an arsenal of weapons and a tank. Weapons include AA-12s Heckler & Koch G36Cs, Beretta 92FSs, Noveske Rifleworks Diplomats, M79 Grenade Launchers, Arsenal Shipkas, AKMs, Cold Steel Espadas, Gil Hibben Bowie Knives, Throwing knives, Shurikens and AKMSUs. The Dept. of Hotness then head to Washington D.C. so they can overthrow the Changeling Obama. Our heroes are soon up to their armpits in Trashtors. Boom Boom came out of nowhere and punched Axe Cop. The punch howeve hurt Boom Boom's fist and he went off crying. Some of Axe Cop's blood got onto Muscles Glasses and his hair, clothes & sunglasses gains golden and he gained magnitude of power, Muscles Glasses has become "Ultimate Muscles Glasses". With Ultimate Muscles Glasses on the Dept. of Hotness side, they are 20% more invincible. After an epic battle the army of Trashtors are demolished and the Changeling Obama is kicked out of the White House, therefore liberating America. In the end our heroes find and rescue the real Barack Obama being held hostage on an Imperial Warship. To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

==Act I==

Desperate to destroy Hottie and the Dept. of Hotness, Emperor Vakudos hires the Nocturnus Clan led by Imperator Pir'Oth Ix to do it for him. Vakudos then pays him in seven Sol Emeralds that will give him enough power to transform into Super Ix. Having grown even more power hungry than the last time we saw him, Pir'Oth Ix decides to borrow an Imperial Warship and dimension hop to a dimension to find it. The ship then arrives at Equestria where the Nocturnus Clan invades Canterlot, while inside the royal castle, Pir'Oth Ix discovers a safe located in the basement, after he cracks it open he finds an amulet, it is the Alicorn Amulet. Pir'Oth Ix then takes the amulet and flees. Princess Celestia, who just woke up from her nap, goes into her basement and is shocked to see the Alicorn Amulet missing. Meanwhile our heroes, who are still in Earth Minor, are in Paris fighting the imperial army of the Guild, during the fight Sonic the Hedgehog appears out of nowhere using a Timer (a device used to travel through dimensions as seen on the TV show "Sliders"), he then meets up with Hottie, who has transformed into Super Hottie Gold Mode, and gives her seven Chaos Emeralds knowing she needs them more than him. Sonic then "Slides" back into his own universe to battle the Guild that has also invaded his world. With the power of the Emeralds Hottie then transforms into Super Hottie 3, which looks like a Super Saiyan 3. Super Hottie 3, with the help of her team, then curb stomps the entire evil army without breaking a sweat. Moments later Pir'Oth, as Super Ix, appears out of nowhere. Super Ix then pulls out the Alicorn Amulet, Twilight Sparkle is horrified to see him possessing the amulet. With the power of both the Sol Emeralds and the Alicorn Amulet, Super Ix then becomes a powerful being named Enerjak. Super Hottie 3 then procedes to fight Enerjak but he sends her flying by flicking her on the forehead, luckily Wreck-It Ralph was able to catch her. Skips tries to take down Enerjak himself but get's knocked out with a tap on the head. Enerjak then curb stomps the rest of the Dept. of Hotness. Outmatched, our heroes then retreat, for now. Meanwhile on the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, our heroes try to figure out how to defeat Enerjak. All of a sudden our heroes are visited by Tad who magically teleports onto the spaceship. He then reveals to Hottie that in order to defeat Enerjak, she must become "Super Hottie God", a super transformation that surpasses Super Hottie 3, but in order to do so the Spiral power of six Memetic Bad $$es, including Hottie herself, must be infused for her in order to achieve this power. Chuck Norris and Axe Cop, in his Axe Cop With Lemon form, are among the Memetic Bad $$es recruited. Simon then hops aboard his Arc-Gurren and travels the omniverse looking for worthy Memetic Bad $$es. Moments later Simon returns with Mr. T, Segata Sanshiro and The Angry Video Game Nerd. With the combined Spiral Energy of herself as Super Hottie 3, Chuck Norris, Axe Cop With Lemon, Mr. T, Segata Sanshiro and The Angry Video Game Nerd, Hottie then becomes Super Hottie God. With her new power, Super Hottie God teleports to Enerjak's location and knocks him out cold just by flicking him on the forehead. The Nocturnus Tribe then tries to attack Super Hottie God but she sends then all flying with her telekinesis. Super Hottie God then takes the Sol Emeralds and Alicorn Amulet from Enerjak, turning him back to Imerator Ix. In the end Hottie gives Sonic the Chaos Emeralds back to him since she doesn't need them anymore as she can now transform into Super Hottie God without them.

==Act II==

Kamen Rider Black RX and Shadow Moon are once again duking it out, only this time it is in the World of Trophies, Shadow Moon is once again after Black RX's Kingstone (or the two halves cut in half). But little do they realise that they are both being used by Emperor Vakudos so that he can claim both Black and Shadow Moon's Kingstones. Black defeats Shadow Moon but refuses to kill him. In the end Doktor G (AKA Narutaki) appears, kills Shadow Moon and takes his Kingstone. Doktor G transforms into Kani Laser then attacks Black RX but Black RX transforms into Robo Rider and curb stomps him, after the beatdown Doktor G retreats. In the end Doktor G present Vakudos with Shadow Moon's Kingstone. To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

==Act I==

Ever since Hottie acquired her Super Hottie God transformation, the Dept. of Hottness has become invincible. Our heroes have been mopping the floor with the Guild all over the omniverse. Getting fed up with the countless defeats, Nautaki AKA Doktor G, the leader of Dai-Shocker, decides to take matter into his own hands. With their Crisis Fortress, Dai-Shocker attacks the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, but since the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren is the size of the moon, the attack is a minor one in comparison. Moments later Dai-Shocker boards the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren uninvited. The invasion crew is comprised of Doktor G, Apollo Geist, General Shadow, General Jark, Doras, N-Daguva-Zeba, El of the Ground, the Orphnoch King, Joker Undead, Gryllus Worm, Bat Fangire, the Alligator Imagin, Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil, te Weather Dopant, Mezool and a horde of Dai-Shocker Combatmen, Destron Combatmen, Dogma Fighters & Chaps. Also assisting Dai-Shocker was a horde of Trashtors. "Intruder alert!" said Aileen. Hottie and a handful of the Dept. of Hotness soon confront Dai-Shocker. This so called handful is comprised of Axe Cop, Gokai Silver, Tyrano Ranger, the Megarangers, the Gingamen, the Abarangers, the Dekarangers, the Magirangers, Bouken Red, the Gekirangers, Go-on Red, Shinken Red, the Goseigers, Kamen Rider Stronger, Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Kiva, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Wizard, Llyod Garmadon, the Mario Brothers and Linkara. Before the battle starts, our heroes then transform into their Super Modes. Hottie transforms into Super Hottie God, Axe Cop transforms into Axe Cop With Lemon, Gokai Silver transforms into Gokai Silver Gold Mode, Tyrano Ranger transforms into Armed Tyrano Ranger, the Megarangers transform into their Mega Tector forms, the Gingamen transform into their Mega Armor Shine modes, Aba Red transforms into AbareMax while the rest of the Abarangers transform into their Abare Modes, DekaRed transforms into his Battlizer mode while the rest of the Dekarangers transform into their SWAT Modes, the Magirangers transform into their Legend Forms, Bouken Red transforms into Acceltector mode, the Gekirangers transform into the Super Gekirangers, Go-On Red transforms into Hyper Go-On Red, Shinken Red transforms into Super Shinken Red, the Goseigers transform into the Super Goseigers, Kamen Rider Stronger transforms into his Charge Up form, Den-O transforms into his Super Climax Form, Kiva transforms into his DoGaBaKi Emperor Form, Decade transforms into his Complete Form, Double transforms into his CycloneJoker Gold Xtreme form, OOO transforms into his Super Tatoba Combo, Fourze transforms into his Meteor Fusion States, Wizard transforms into his Infinity Style, Lloyd Garmadon transforms into the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, the Mario Bros. transforms into Gold Mario & Silver Luigi and Linkara transforms into Zeo Likara and then into Armed Zeo Linkara. And just like that our heroes over power Dai-Shocker. Most of the members were destroyed, Hottie however didn't kill any of them, just beat them on an inch of their lives while the rest finished the job. The rest retreat while Doktor G decides to stay and fight, he then transforms into KaniGami Beam and fought Hottie but is no match against her Super Hottie God form and is beaten into submissions in just a few seconds. A bruised and battered Doktor G then reverts back into Narutaki and disappears. In the end Dai-Shocker becomes defunct, the Destron Combatmen and Dogma Fighters however remain members of Emperor Vakudos' Imperial Army. Meanwhile Toddy the Wizard takes the Crisis Fortress himself and takes it on a joyride only to crash it moments later.

==Act II==

Next up our heroes get involves in the world of Gachimuchi aka Wrestling Series, where we see Billy Herrington the Forest Fairy is on the move to rescue the captured fellow wrestlers such as Danny Lee (aka Kazuya Kiyoshi) and other buffed men in Gachimuchi Series from Van Darkholme (aka TDN Kosugi) who worked under the Guild. In the end TDN Kosugi challenges Hottie to a match, the two enter the ring, Hottie transforms into Super Hottie God, Super Hottie God knocks out TDN Kosugi by tapping him on the head, the rest of the Dept. of Hotness rescues the wrestlers, end of story. To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

The Guild of Super Evil have recently recruited Space Shocker into their ranks, replacing Dai-Shocker in the process. Meanwhile The Dept. of Hotness arrive at the Mazinger Z-verse so that they can protect it from the Guild. While there, our heroes meet up with Koji Kabuto who has long since retired from piloting Maazinger Z. When a fleet of Imperial Warships, Borg Cubes and Bowser's Airships start attacking, Kouju decides to once again pilot Mazxinger Z, he rushes over to the Hover Pilder but as he flies halfway to Mazinger Z, he is hit by a Gunskipper and the Hover Pilder comes crashing down. Although Kouji survived he is injured and his Hover Pilder is destroyed, therefore no one can pilot Mazinger Z. Hottie then comes up with an idea, a Lagann could substitute for the Hover Pilder. Hottie looks to Chad Stevens to use his personal Lagann to pilot Mazinger Z (FYI, all members of the Dept. of Hotness has their own personal Lagann so that they can combine their Spiral Energy to form Tengen Toppa Grapearl Lagann), Chad is nervous about the idea at first but then is best friend, Chris Novac, convinces him otherwise. Chad then beams back to the Super Galaxy Da-Gurren, fetches his Lagann, then beams back down to Earth. Chan then combines his Lagann with Mazinger Z. But something happens, after being exposed to Spiral Energy, Mazinger Z then transforms into Mazinkaiser. Kamek arrives and enlarges a Mecha-Koopa. Hottie, along with Chuck Norris, decides to join the fight with their Grapeal Lagann. Hottie then transforms into Super Hottie God, giving the Grapearl Lagann a boost of power. Grapearl Lagann and Mazinkaiser then battle the giant Mecha-Koopa. In the end Mecha-Koopa was no match for the two super robots and was taken down with ease. In the end Kouji decides to give Chad Mazinger Z, knowing that it would be useful in fighting against the Guild. To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

==Act I==

The Dept. of Hotness arrive in Cyberspace AKA the internet itself. While there our heroes discovers that the Imperial Armada, an armada composed of Imperial Warships, Borg Cubes enhanced with interdimensional travel technology and Bowser's Airship, have swarmed the internet. It is revealed that Emperor Vakudos is planning on hijacking the author's DeviantART, and Fanfiction Wiki accounts so that he can alter this story so that he will win instead of the good guys. It is also revealed that the Brotherhood of Evil has quit The Guild on the count of the constant defeats after Hottie could transform into Super Hottie God, replacing them is Trigon. Trigon then prepares to fight Hottie but not before Hottie transforms into her Super Hotie God form. She also enlists the help of Chad Stevens, Chris Novac and Jay Stevens. Super Hottie God uses her Super Transformation bestowment on Chad, Jay and Chris, transforming them into Super Chad, Super Jay and Super Chris. Super Jay and Super Chris both look like Super Sonic/Super Saiyans while Super Chad looks like Super Knuckles. The combined forces of Super Hottie God, Super Chad, Super Jay and Super Chris take down Trigon with ease. In the end our heroes drive both Trigon and the Imperial Armada out of the internet, saving this fanfiction.

==Act II==

Kick Hopper now is in soul-searching adventure after the loss of his partner, Punch Hopper. But suddenly, he sees Punch Hopper before him! Could it be fake clone made by the Guild, or he is really revived? Later on it turns out to be neither at this PunchHopper is nothing more than a Changeling sent out to infiltrate the Super Galaxxy Dai-Gurren. After the Changeling exposes himself by accident, he runs off realising the mission was a failure. Hottie comes up to a devastated KickHopper and comforts him with a hug, KickHopper starts to feel better now. To be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

==Act I==

On the Fortress-ship a Koopa Troopa announces the arrival of Princess Lotora. Lotora is the beautiful but evil 18 year old daughter of Emperor Vakudos. The evil princess runs up a hugs her dad, but not before yelling at a Goomba to get her a bottle of bubbly water. Alot of the male Guild members are going gaga over the evil princess, but that soon ends when the emperor threatens them with bodily harm unless they stop with all the gawking. Meanwhile, the Dept. of Hotness arrive at the Axe Cop-verse to defend it against the Guild of Super Evil. While there our heroes are ambushed by an army of Trashtors led by Dr. Stinky Head. Once again the Trashtors are no match for our heroes and they are demolished. Dr. Stinky Head then pulls out a power crystal that summons, and controls, Chthulu himself. Hottie transforms into Super Hottie God while Axe Cop transforms into Axe Cop With Lemon once again. Chthulu goes after Super Hottie God but Super Hottie God knocks out Chthulu with one punch in the face. To combat Axe Cop With Lemon, Dr. Stinky Head sucks on a radioactive lime transforming him into Dr. Stinky Head With Lime. Dr. Stinky Head With Lime has huge muscles and a sword with a slice of lime in it. Axe Cop With Lemon and Dr. Stinky Head With Lime duke it out but they are evenly matched. Super Hottie God uses her Super Transformation bestowment on Axe Cop With Lemon, transforming him into Axe Cop With Lemon 2. Axe Cop With Lemon 2 resembles Axe Cop With Lemon but with the hair of a Super Saiyan (despite Axe Cop not having hair under his hat). In just one minute, Axe Cop With Lemon curb stomps Dr. Stinky Head With Lemon, transforming him back to normal.

==Act II==

A Prank war between Angry Birds and the Bad Green Piggies as emerged. As the Bad Piggies used a mean prank to kidnap Blue Birds, the Angry Birds now is unable to make great prank against Bad Piggies. That's when Gumball came to help. Gumball uses every prank seen in The Amazing World of Gumball episode "The Prank" was used on those pigs. In the end the Pig King uses a Magic Potion he borrowed from Bowser to create a door to Subspace, he and his army soon escapes. To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

==Act I==

After the events of Act II in the lst chapter, the Dept. of Hotness join forces with the Angry Birds and decide to storm the Fortress-ship in order to rescue the Blue Birds. Our heroes attack the Fortress-ship, which was located with rest of the Imperial Army invading Brussels, Belgium. While inside the Fortress-ship they look for, and found, the brig with the held captive Blue Birds. While rescuing the Blue Birds, Hottie decides this is their chance to take down Emperor Vakudos once and for all. Both the Gorangers and the Seven Legendary Riders have found Vakudos' throne room with the emperor himself sitting on his throne. Both the Gorangers and Riders attack Vakudos but Vakudos fends all of them off at once while still sitting on his throne, it takes Hottie using her Super Hottie God mode to force him off his throne. Emperor Vakudos soon takes the fight to solid ground, he then takes his cane and pulls out a hidden sword that fires beams when swung. The combined forces of the entire Department of Hotness and Angry Birds take on Emperor Vakudos, but with his near-invincible armor made out of Supermantium and master swordsman ship, the evil emperor takes on then all and beats half of them. The Hulk overpowers him but cannot dent his indestructible armor. Super Hottie God uses her belt buckle to summon her Ultima Nothung sword. Super Hottie God and Emperor Vakudos then dukes it out in an all out epic battle. Halfway during the battle Super Hottie God uses her sword to slice Vakudos' sword in half and dents his armor with one punch, Vakudos shoots Super Hottie God with fireballs out of his shoulders and fire lasers out of his fingers but they don't even harm her thanks to her invulnerability. In the end, Hottie rips open Vakudos' helmet with her heat vision and send him flying by flicking him in the forehead. "Why do you have to be such a bad guy?"says Hottie to a defeated Vakudos. Vakudos then says he can't help being evil. Vakudos then tells the story of how he be became evil. He was once a nice kid who got bit by a radioactive garden snake, being bit by that radioactive snake turned him from being good to evil, when he grew up he became the dictator of his hometown which he rebuilt into a metropolis, declared it into a sovereign nation/city-state and named Empire City. Empire City then got sucked up into a trans-dimensional vortex after someone overcooked microwaved popcorn on a full moon. Empire City then wound up in the center of a strange dimension called the Midnight Cage. Vakudos then later declared himself emperor of the Midnight Cage and, with the help of Dr. Beesano's technology, started conquer over 150 alternate Earth thus starting his empire. Axe Cop then agrees to cure Vakudos of his radioactive snake evil by giving him grape-flavored radioactive snake antidote. Vakudos then drinks the antidote and becomes good again. Vakudos, who is glad to be a good guy gain, asks if he has another one for his daughter since she inherited from him and he knows that there is good in her? Axe Cop then tells Vakudos that he only had the one antidote. Disappointed but refusing to give up on his daughter Vakudos decides to travel the Omniverse in hopes to find another cure. He then pulls out a Timer and slides to whatever universe he bumps into. In the end Tad appears and hijacks and keeps the Fortress-ship for himself, renaming it the Comicron-3.

==Act II==

Gavan Type G along with other Space Sheriffs, Sharivan and Shaider are tasked to... Execute Hottie! What's going on in this fiasco? Hopefully it's some kind of mistake. It turns out it is. The Space Sheriffs have all been brainwashed by Carmen Cole, using the same king of mid control she used in the 1st Hottie book. Hottie transformed into Super Hottie God but refused to fight them, The Space Sheriffs however are haveing a hard time attacking her on the count of her invincibility and invulnerability. Super Hottie God then uses her reality warping powers to remove their mind control. A confused Gavan Type G asks Super Hotie God what happened, Super Hottie God then tells them that they were under mind control. Meanwhile at Empire City, A coronation is being held for Princess Lotora, or should I say Empress Lotora. Using trans-dimensional hacking technology created by Dr. Beesano, every TV, radio, computer and smartphone throughout the omniverse, minus Earth Prime (our universe), has be hijacked and is broadcasting the coronation of the new monarch of the Guild of Super Evil. The Department of Hotness are watching the coronation too and they are shocked. To be continued...


	26. Chapter 26

==Act I==

The Department of Hotness arrive at the My Life as a Teenage Robot-veres. While there, Axe Cop holds "try outs" in order to add more members to the already "large in numbers" Department of Hotness. The only one who shows up to these try outs is XJ-9 AKA Jenny Wakeman. "What can you do?" says Axe Cop. "This!" says Jenny as a bunch of weapons pop out of her body. "Your in" says Axe Cop as he shakes Jenny's hand. Axe Cop beams with Jenny onto the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, while there Jenny meets alot of heroes. "So many heroes from so many dimensions! This is pretty cool!" says Jenny. Moments later Jenny meets the leader of the Department of Hotness herself, Hottie. "Wow! you are like the coolest superhero I have ever met" says Jenny to Hottie after observing her. "Thank you" said Hottie. Moments later Leeron Litner alerts eveybody of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren that the armada of the Guild of Super Evil has invaded Earth. Jenny notices that some of the ships in the armada are Cluster warships. Our heroes beam down to Tremorton to battle the Guild. Today's leader of the invasion force just happens to be Queen Vexus herself, who has recently joined the Guild. Vexus then summons an army of Trashtors and Cluster beetles to fight the Dept. of Hotness but are no match for the Dept. of Hotness. Hottie transforms into Super Hottie God and uses her telekinesis to smash up a bunch of Trashtors into a ball of metal, everyone else just fought and defeated a bunch of Trashtors. The Cluster beetles try to attack Super Hottie God but Super Hottie God blows them away with her air power. Super Hottie God then uses her Super Transformation bestowment on Jenny, transforming her into Power-Up Jenny. Power-Up Jenny then clobbers Vexus without breaking a sweat. A beaten and battered Vexus, as well as the rest of The Cluster beetles, then start to retreat. In the end Jenny is now a new member of the Dept. of Hotness.

==Act II==

Momotaros and Imagin gang met Om Nom, and he asked the Imagins to feed his ancestors with most delicious candy in their time. So, they boarded DenLiner to travel along the time! And they met New Den-O and Teddy in future timeline to help them feed the great-great-grandson of Om Nom with non-synthetic candy, which is very rare in this timeline. And they'll gain a prize. What is it? To be continued...


	27. Chapter 27

Last chapter Om Nom was gonna give Momotaros and the other Taros a prize after feeding his ancestors with themost delicious candy in their time, which they did. And that prize is... copies of Axe Cop: Bad Guy Earth autographed by Ethan Nicolle himself and they each get their own copy. Meanwhile The Department of Hotness arrives at the Super Sentai-verse. While there Hottie, with the help of Axe Cop, holds "try outs" for new recruits for the Dept. of Hotness. Many legendary tokusatsu heroes are lined up for the try outs. Examples include Kikaider, Kikaider 01, Inazuman, Zubat, the Space Sheriffs, the Go-Busters, Juspion, Robotack and the Kyoryugers. Axe Cop then advises Hottie to add the Kyoryugers to the team because they have a dinosaur motif and dinosaurs are cool. Hottie then picks the Kyoryugers to join the Dept. of Hotness. Moments later the Deboss Army attacks. Other then Zorima, the Deboss Army also have Trashtora among their ranks as they reveal themselves as new members of the Guild of Super Evil. "Keep Smiling! says Candelilla to our heroes, "I'll chop your smile off!" says Axe Cop to Candelilla. Our heroes then battle the horde of Trashtors, half way during the battle Hottie transforms into Super Hottie Gold Mode and uses her power over metal to overpower the Trashtors. A quarter way during the battle Super Hottie Gold Mode transforms into Super Hottie God and Axe Cop, with the power of a Magic Pendant (that's how Axe Cop transforms in this fan fiction) into Axe Cop With Lemon. With the combined powers of Super Hottie God, Axe Cop With Lemon and The Kyoryugers, both the Trashtors and the Deboss Army are taken down with ease. Suddenly, Kamek appears out of nowhere and enlarges a single Trashtor. Chad Stevens, with his Mazinkaiser, and Kamen Rider Wizard arrive to help out the rest of our heroes. Chad transforms his Mazinkaiser into a robot arm that shifts from animated to live action while Wizard uses Miracle Ring to summon Wizardragon from his Underworld and uses Miracle Combination to combine his Wizardragon with Gabutyra, Mazinkaiser also combines with Gabutyra. With the new Kyoryuzin combo, the giant Trashtor is destroyed after one action packed minute. In the end the Kyoryugers are the new members of the Department of Hotness. To be continued...


	28. Chapter 28

==Act I==

Chuck Norris announces that he is leaving the Department of Hotness so that he can go to East St. Louis, IL in Earth Minor (his home universe) and fight the Dinosaur Mafia. After that the Department of Hotness go to a random universe, namely Earth-35263 of the Marvel multiverse, so that Hottie, with the help of Axe Cop, can hold try outs for a new pilot for the Grapearl MK-II (and co-pilot for the Grapearl Lagann). Many Marvel superheros line up for the try outs. Examples include She-Hulk, Flatman, Texas Twister and Captain Ultra. They are all eventually rejected The last one to show up to the try outs is Squirrel Girl. Squirrel Girl's audition consisted of her sliding into the center of the audition area and shouting, "Ta-da!", with her squirrels both accompanying her and swarming the table at which Hottie and Axe Cop were sitting, "You're in" says Axe Cop as he shakes Squirrel Girl's hand. In the end Squirrel Girl become's the new co-pilot for Grapearl Lagann and an honorary member of the Department of Hotness.

==Act II==

In Earth Minor, a team of superheroes named the Justice Legion are fighting the forces of the Guild of Super Evil in New York City. The Justice Legion is comprised of Marvelous Man (the leader), Nite Bat, The Comic, Ramses, the Spandex Spectre and Mr. X. After the epic battle the Justice Legion is approached by Tad. C. DeCartoon. Tad then give the super team five magic pendants and the Magic Golden Axe With Lemon, a magic fireman axe made of gold (actually a gold titanium alloy) with a golden lemon wedge in it, that will aid them in fighting The Guild. When Marvelous Man picks up the Magic Golden Axe With Lemon he becomes "Marvelous Man With Lemon", changing his super suit from blue to gold and increasing his power. Nite Bat puts on his magic pendant and transforms into "Nite Bat Fire", transforming his costume colors from blue & purple to red & white andgiving him pyrokinesis. The Comic puts on his magic pendant and transforms into Comic Lava Bull, transforming him into a bull with lava red-colored fur and giving him the power to spit lava. Mr. X puts on his magic pendant thus transforming him into "Mr. X With Lime" making his mask, fedora and trenchcoat gold-colored and giving him superpowers. Mr. X With Lime's weapon is a meat cleaver with a lime wedge in it. The Spandex Spectre puts on her magic pendent thus transforming her into Spandex Specter Ice, turning her super suit ice blue, increasing her magic-based powers and giving her ice powers. And last but not least, Ramses put's on his magic pendant thus transforming him into Ramses Gold, turning his entire body gold (yet still mobile) and giving him the power to shoot golden fireballs. With their new "Super Modes", the new and improved Justice Legion travel the omniverse, with the help of Marvelous Man's teleportation power, so that they help the Dept. of Hotness fight The Guild. To be continued...


	29. Chapter 29

The Department of Hotness arrive at the Gravity Falls-verse. While there our heores discover that Big Gideon AKA Gideon Graves and 'Lil Gideon (who is also a member of the Guild of Super Evil) are trying to summon and control two Eldritch Abominations, with the help of the Necronomicon, Cthulhu (not the same Cthulhu from chapter 24) and Yog Sothoth. Since Yog Sothoth's true form cannot be grasp, he takes the form of 90s Kid as a Gravity Falls toon but with red glowing eyes and the voice of a Goa'uld host. As soon as the two monsters appear, Lil Gideon uses the Necrnomicon to control them. Hottie then transforms into Super Hottie God, now renamed "Super Hottie Goddess" for obvious reasons, Scott Pilgrim sucks on a radioactive lemon and transforms into "Scott Pilgrim With Lemon", giving him Super Saiyan hair and a lemon wedge in his Power of Love sword, Axe Cop's pet dinosaur, Wexter, breathes fire on Mabel Pines so that she can transform into "Mabel Pines Fire" and Axe Cop gives Dipper Pines a magic gold (actually a gold mythril alloy) sword. When Dipper uses the sword he transforms into "Dinner Pines Lava Bull". The two Gideons then send out an army of Trashtors to attack our heroes, an epic battle ensues. Mabel Pines Fire uses her fire breath and a bunch of Trashtors while Scott Pilgrim With Lemon and Dipper Pines Lava Bull uses their swords to chop up Trashtors. Dipper Pines Lava Bull can also spit lava and uses it against the evil robot army. Super Hottie Goddess then procedes to fight Cthulhu and Yog Sothoth, Super Hottie Goddess knocks out Cthulhu with one punch, Yog Sothoth then transforms into a dragon and eats Super Hottie Goddess but spits her out because she's too spicy for him. Super Hottie Goddess, Scott Pilgrim With Lemon, Mabel Pines Fire, and Dipper Pines Lava Bull then fights and overpowers Yog Sothoth. In the end Chthulhu and Yog Sothoth are thrown back into the dimension from wench they came from. To be continued...


	30. Chapter 30

Luigi leads a team comprised of Jay Stevens, Mabel Pines, Stacey Pilgrim, Flute Cop AKA Dinosaur Warrior, Cindy (from A Kind of Magic), Darwin Watterson, Jake the Dog, Nya AKA Samurai X, Bubbles (from The Powerpuff Girls) and XJ-1 to rescue Princess Daisy, who has been captured for unknown reasons, from Super Alcatraz, a prison floating in the center of a pocket dimension under the control of the Guild of Super Evil. The warder of Super Alcatraz is the Shellcreeper King and the guards are all Shellcreepers (enemies from Mario Bros.), Trahtors were guards too. Team Luigi storm Super Alcatraz, which looks like the layout of Mario Bros., and fought all the Shellcreepers and Trashtors. Luigi finds a Gold Flower and becomes Silver Luigi, Jay Stevens finds a Fire Flower and becomes Fire Jay, Mabel Pines finds a Boomerang Flower and becomes Boomerang Mabel, Stacey Pilgrim finds a Statue Leaf and becomes Statue Stacey, Dinosaur Warrior finds a Invincibility Leaf and becomes White Raccoon Dinosaur Warrior, Cindy finds a Mini Mushroom and becomes Mini Cindy, Darwin Watterson finds a Super Leaf and becomes Raccoon Darwin & everyone else gets a Star and becomes invincible. Silver Luigi fires silver fireballs at a bunch of Trashtors, turning them into coins. In a matter of action packed minutes the all the Trashtors at Super Alcatraz are destroyed while the Shellcreepers just retreat. Our heroes finally reach Shellcreeper King. White Raccoon Dinosaur Soldier charges at Shellcreeper King but Shellcreeper King simply punches him but not without hurting his fist. Some of White Raccoon Dinosaur Soldier's blood get's on Silver Luigi, thus transforming him into "Fire Luigi 3", which resembles Fire Luigi but with Super Saiyan 3 hair. Super Luigi 3 then fights and defeats Shellcreeper King without breaking a sweat. In the end our heroes free Mario, as well as a bunch of other good guys imprisioned in Super Alccatraz. To be continued...


	31. Chapter 31

Alison Cole, AKA the 1st Hottie, and her friends are back from graduation. After the return of Hottie I, Robynne AKA Hottie II returns to Holford in the Out There-verse. Alison also reveals that she's gonna go to college online in the fall so that he'll have more time fighting evil as Hottie. As she once again dons the Hottie suit, she gives Kamina's sunglasses back to Simon saying she prefers her black vintage Chanel sunglasses. She also replaces her wrist watch (which transforms her into Super Hottie) and H-Taros with two magic pendants. One magic pendant transforms her into Super Hottie and the other, the Gold Magic Pendant, transforms her into Super Hottie Gold Mode. Chad Stevens tell Alison all the stuff that's happen since she was gone, including the new members, Empress Lotora and Robynne's Super Hottie Goddess transformation. Axe Cop then advises Alison that in order to combat the Guild of Super Evil more efficiently, she too must transform into Super Hottie Goddess. Simon then hops onto his Arc-Gurren and takes off to parts unknown. Moments later he's back with Sonic the Hedgehog with all seven Chaos Emeralds in his possession, Chuck Norris, Mr. T, Segata Sanshiro and the Angry Video Game Nerd. Sonic then gives Alison the Chaos Emeralds so that she can transform into Super Hottie 3, giving her Super Saiyan 3 hair and a golden aura. Axe Cop then sucks on a lemon from his home universe, transforming him into Axe Cop With Lemon. Chuck Norris, Mr. T, Segata Sanshiro, the Angry Video Game Nerd and Axe Cop With Lemon then begin infuse their Spiral Energy with Super Hottie 3's, transforming her into Super Hottie Goddess, giving herreddish-purple colored hair and an explosive, flame-like aura. "Wow! You look like a Super Saiyan God from that new Dragon Ball Z movie" said David Eels. Suddenly out of nowhere an Airship with an army of Goombas led by Goomboss invade the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren but is cut short short after Super Hottie Goddess drives them off with her awesome power. To be continued...


	32. Chapter 32

The Department of Hotness arrive at the Wizarding world at the Harry Potter universe. While there Hottie, with the help of Axe Cop, holds tryouts for new team members. The only one the show up at the try outs is Harry Potter himself. Hottie is surprised to see Harry Potter in person since he's a storybook character in her universe. "Your in!" says Hottie as she shook Harry's hand. Harry asked if the members of the defunct Dumbledore's Army could join the Department of Hotness, "Sure, why not" said Axe Cop. Many moments later Dumbledore's Army is reformed and they all join the Department of Hotness. Meanwhile, in Limbo, a squad of of Boos and Greenies, Led by King Boo, retrieve the broken and mangled soul of of Lord Voldemort trapped there. King Boo then took the soul and placed it in a cloned body made from DNA retrieved from Voldemort's corpse. The Dark Lord was back from the dead but refuses to take orders from a Muggle (Empress Lotora), Carmen then uses her mind control technology (as seen in the 1st Hottie book) integrated in her cyborg body on Voldemort, brainwashing him into being loyal to the evil Empress, the same thing was done to the remnants of the Death Eaters, they were all captured and brainwashed into being loyal members of the Guild of Super Evil. Meanwhile, on the Super Galaxy Dai Gurren, Harry meets other magic users within the Department of Hotness such as Kamen Rider Wizard and the Magirangers. Meanwhile the Guild have invaded the Wizarding world. Our heroes beam down from the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren and prepare for battle. Harry is shocked to see that Lord Voldemort has come back to life. Kamen Rider Wizard then transform into Infinity Style and faces Voldemort head on. Voldemort uses Cruciatus Curse on Infinity Style Wizard but it has no effect on him, The Ringed Wizard then kickes the wand right out of his hand. Hottie then transformed into Super Hottie Goddess and fought a hoard of Death Eaters, they all tried to use the killing curse on her but since she's immortal in this form the curse has no effect on her. She then uses her telekinesis to cut all the Death Eater's wands in half. Outmatched and defeated, the Guild retreated. To be continued...


	33. Chapter 33

During a fight against Carmen, Hottie, in her Super Hottie Gold Mode transformation, had both her black vintage Chanel sunglasses and Golden Magic Pendant smashed, without the Golden Magic Pendant transforming she reverts from Super Hottie Gold Mode to normal Hottie, thank goodness she still had her H-Taros. She didn't need the Golden Magic Pendant anyway as she could still transform into Super Hottie Goddess without any kind of trinket. Super Hottie Goddess then destroyed Carmen's cyborg body leaving only her head, she was still alive though. A Trahtor picked up Carmen's head and beamed back onto the nearest Imperial Warship. Meanwhile on board the Suuper Galaxy Dai-Gurren, Simon heard that Hottie had her sunglasses broke so he once again give's her Kamina's sunglasses, he kept them just in case something like this happened. Meanwhile Abbey Bominable has decided to resign from being an honorary member of the Department of Hotness and pilot of the Lazengann Mk-II, saying that the death defying adventures are to much for her. The Department of Hotness then head to a random universe in a random multiverse, namely the Dragon Ball universe. While there Hottie, with the help of Axe Cop, hold try out for a new pilot for Lazengann Mk-II. Many have lined up for the try outs, examples include Sourman and Hercule. All of them rejected by Axe Cop except one, Goku himself. "Your in" says Axe Cop as he shakes Goku's hand. In the end Goku becomes the new pilot of the Lazengann Mk-II. To be continued...


	34. Chapter 34

After many defeats at the hands of the Department of Hotness, Dr. Beesano retires from supervillainy and resigns from the Guild of Super Evil. Meanwhile Empress Lotora recruits a new mac scientist among her ranks, his name is Dr. Madmind. Meanwhile, on the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, Chad Stevens is still heartbroken after Sharla Lemoyne broke up with him in the Out There episode "Viking Days". Aileen, seeing that Chad is unhappy tries, walks up to him and tries to comfort her, the two then start to bond. In the end Chad kisses Aileen's cheek, and then after that Aileen grabs Chad and gives him a big kiss on the lips, and then after that the two hug. To be continued...


	35. Chapter 35

The Department of Hotness arrives at the Arrested Develpoment-verse. While there our heroes meet the Bluth family, who are shocked to see them on the count of most of the team being cartoon characters. Scott Pilgrim meets George Michael Bluth and both are surprised that they both have the same voice. Agent Xero meets Ann Veal and is also surprised that they both have the same voice. Scott then suddenly realises that both Xero and Ann also sound like Roxie Richter, one of Ramona's Evil Exes. Hottie reveals to the Bluths that the Koopalings, who are members of the Guild of Super Evil cause the Koopa Troop is part of their army, has easily conquered their world, "That's funny, I haven't heard of anything like that on the news" said Michael Bluth, cut to Michael turning on the TV and seeing a broadcast of Lemmy Koopa announcing himself as the new President of the United States, "Hi, I'm in charge now. But there's no more rules or laws, so go crazy, I'll even stop people who try to uphold the law. PS, the rest of my Koopaling siblings have conquered the rest of the world as well" said President Lemmy. It's turns out that Lemmy Koopa was right, Roy Koopa has conquered China, Larry Koopa has conquered Austrailia, Wendy O. Koopa has conquered the United Kingdom, Ludwig Von Koopa has conquered Ethiopia, Morton Koopa Jr. has conquered Antarctica and Iggy Koopa has conquered Peru. Meanwhile G.O.B. (George Oscar Bluth Jr.) decides to go looting since all crime is legal now. With a little teamwork and Hottie transformed into Super Hottie Goddess, our heroes go around the world, fight and defeat every Koopaling and liberate each country. The last place to go to is Ethiopia, ruled by Ludwid Von Koopa. While in Addis Ababa, the capital city of Ethiopia, our heroes battle a horde of Trashtors, Goomba, Grand Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Koopa Paratroopas Hammer Bros and Bullet Bills, not to mention a fleet of Airships. In just a few short minutes, the Guild military is taken down with ease. They finally meet up with Ludwig Von Koopa and prepare to fight him, but not before Kamek shows up and uses his magic to enlarge Ludwig. Squirrel Girl show up with the Grapearl Lagann and Hottie hops into her cockpit located in the head. Ludwig then fights Grapearl Lagann but is no match. After being defeated Ludwig shrinks back to normal size, pulls out a potion and uses it to create a door to subspace in order to escape. To be continued...


	36. Chapter 36

The Ice King decides to quit the Guild of Super Evil on the count of he's tired of being a member now. Meanwhile, Empress Lotora recruits The Lich as a replacement for Ice King. Meanwhile in Gondor in Middle Earth, Gandalf visits King Aragorn and warns him about the Guild of Super Evil. Gandalf then present Aragorn a magic ring that will allow him to travel dimensions. Moment later Axe Cop shows via opening a rift between dimensions with his axe. Axe Cop was sent by Hottie to help Aragorn form a team by holding try outs throughout the omniverse. Aragorn uses his magic ring to teleport himself and Axe Cop to some random alternate Earth, namely the Sanjay and Craig-verse. Aragorn and Axe Cop holds try out for the first members for the new Team Aragorn. The only ones to show up to these so called try outs is Sanjay and Craig themselves. They instantly wanted to join Team Aragorn cause they thought "that would be cool". "Your in" said Axe Cop as he shook Sanjay's hand. Aragorn says to Axe Cop that Tean Aragorn can add new members on their own now. Axe Cop then used his axe to make a portal back to the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren by cutting a hole through space time, he then entered the portal. Aragorn, Sanjay and Craig then went to the next random dimension via Aragorn's magic ring. Meanwhile, at a random alternate Earth, the Justice Legion are fighting a horde of Trashtors when suddenly, Mr. X, the Spandex Spectre and Ramses each have their magic pendant shattered during battle. The Justice Legion were still able to defeat the Trashtors. Moments later Thaddeus C. DeCartoon arrives with multiple Golden Axes With Lemons. The Spandex Spectre receives her own Golden Axe With Lemon, transforming her into Spandex Spectre Fire With Lemon, which is like a cross between Axe Cop With Lemon and Axe Cop Fire. Mr. X also recieves his own Golden Axe With Lemon transforming him into Mr. X Lava Bull With Lemon which is like a cross between Axe Cop With Lemon and Axe Cop Lava Bull. And lastly with Ramses' Golden Axe With Lemon, he could transform into Axe Cop Lava Bull Fire With Lemon, which is like a cross between Axe Cop With Lemon, Axe Cop Fire and Axe Cop Lava Bull. With their new powers, the Justice Legion heads to the next random dimension via Marvelous Man's teleportation powers. To be continued...


	37. Chapter 37

==Act I==

Hottie, David Eels, Kellyn Levy, Dorinda Galen and Axe Cop arrive travel to Mainframe via Hottie's (while in her Super Hottie Goddess form) teleportation . While there our heroes, with Axe Cop's help, hold try outs for new members for the Department of Hotness. The only one to show up to these try outs is the Guardian, Bob, himself who is surprised to see users in the Net for the 1st time ever. Hottie then warns Bob about the Guild of Super Evil and the fate of the omniverse. Bob then agrees to help, he also brings along Matrix, Mouse, AndrAIa, Dot and Frisket as well. Then out of nowhere, an army of Trashtors appear led by Megabyte, who reveals himself as a member of the Guild of Super Evil. Matrix then tells Gun to target all of the Trashtors and go into Death Blossom Mode. The Gun twirled in a random circle, then blasts all the Trashtors. Megabyte then charges at Hottie, wanting to be the first virus in history to kill a User. Hottie then Ttransforms into Super Hottie Goddess and sends Megabyte flying with one roundhouse kick. Megabyte then retreats using a Guild dimension travel device. In the end the cast of ReBoot are now new members of the Department of Hotness.

==Act II==

The Department of Hotness arrive Pac-Land. While there Hottie, with the help of Axe Cop, once again holds try outs for new teammates. Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix were there to to also help out in the try outs. The only one to show up to these try outs is none other than Pac-Man himself. "Your in" said Hottie as he shakes Pac-Man's hand. "Pac-Man look's different from the last time I saw him" said Fix-It Felix, referencing his party from the movie (FYI Pac-Man resembles his current look in this story). The out of nowhere an army of Trashtors led by Blinky. It turns out the Ghost Monsters have joined the Guild of Super Evil. Wreck-It Ralph notices Clyde and realises that he also looks different the last time he met him, referencing the Bad-Anon scene from the movie (FYI, Clyde also resembles his modern day video game appearance). Mario then suddenly beams down and gives Pac-Man a Mega Star (as seen in Super Paper Mario), transforming him into Mega Pac-Man, which resembles an enlarged 8-bit sprite from the original Pac-Man game. Pac-Man then procedes to gobble the entire Trashtor horde as well as the Ghost Monsters, leaving nothing but their eyes. In the end Pac-Man becomes a new member of the Department of Hotness. To be continued...


	38. Chapter 38

David eels has returned from a comic book convention from the Axe Cop-verse with a stack of new comic books! He discovered that one hid a secret button in the back cover... Then all of a sudden, a ninja dressed as a doctor appears out of nowhere. "I am Dr. McNinja whoever pushes the secret button in the book, I come to be on their team. Did you push the button?" said Dr. McNinja. "Uh, Yes" said the confused David. "Then I am on your team" said Dr. McNinja. David then brings Dr. McNinja to see Hottie. David told Hottie of happened. Hottie then shook Dr. McNinja's hand and welcomes him to the Department of Hotness. Hottie then introduced the rest of the Deapartment of Hotness to their new teammate. "I remember that guy" said Axe Cop who had a previous adventure with him. Dr. McNinja also informs everybody that the Guild of Super Evil has invaded his home universe. The Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren then heads to the Dr. McNinja-verse to fight the Guild. As soon as are heroes beam down, they are attacked by an army by Trashtors led by Donald McBonald, who is a new member of the Guild. Our heroes then procede to fight the Trashtors, Dr. McNinja uses his katana to chop up a bunch of Trashtors. After our heroes defeat the Trashtor horde, Dr. McNinja runs up to Donald and punches him in the face. To be continued...


	39. Chapter 39

==Act I==

The Department of Hotness arrives at the Pootie Tang-verse. While there Hottie, with the help of Axe Cop, holds try out for new teammates. The only one to show up to these try outs is none other than Pootie Tang himself. "Your in" says Axe Cop as he shakes Pootie's hand. Meanwhile Dick Lecter, the CEO of multi-industrial conglomerate LecterCorp, has been recruited by the Guild of Super Evil.

==Act II==

A group of former candy mascots called the BiZZerks Quirks are caught in the middle of an epic battle between the Department of Hotness and the Guild of Super Evil. The BiZZerks Quirks were the mascot of BiZZerks, an obscure candy that was sold in the late 90s that fizzes in your mouth when you suck down to the core. Hottie spots the BiZZerks Quirks trying to escape the war zone, transforms into Super Hottie Goddess and uses her teleportation power to transport them to safer ground. After the epic battle, the BiZZerks Quirks thank Hottie for saving their lives. One of the BiZZerks Quirks, Buzz, tells our heroes that they have fallen into hard times since Foreign Candy Company Inc stop selling their candy, BiZZerks. Wreck-It Ralph then has an idea. In the end The BiZZerks Quirks are living happily ever after as President Vanellope von Schweetz's cabinet in the Sugar Rush game world. To be continued...


	40. Chapter 40

Team Aragorn have disbanded on the count of they are no match for the Guild of Super Evil, unlike the Department of Hotness, while at the same time each member of the Department of Hotness themselves start to get bounties on each of their heads by the Guild of Super Evil for opposing their invasion of the omniverse. Bounty flyers are spread throughout the omniverse. Hottie herself has the biggest bounty placed on her head. The price on Hottie's head is an "Unlimited Reward". Meanwhile, Axe Cop advises Hottie to add Sanjay and Craig to the Department of Hotness as he sees potential in them. Our heroes then travel to the Sanjay and Craig-verse and recruit Sanjay and Craig themselves, the latter get super excited. Meanwhile, the Guild of Super Evil, for some strange reason, have recruited Noodman to their ranks. Sometime later Sanjay and Craig manage to have bounties placed on their heads by the Guild just for joining, which are worth 5 Imperial Franc each. To be continued...


	41. Chapter 41

The Department of Hotness arrive at Magix in the Magic Dimension. While there Hottie, with the help of Axe Cop, hold try out for new teammates. Many fairies, witches (good ones) and Specialist line up in these try out but most of them a re rejected by Axe Cop. The only ones to pass these try outs are the Winx Club themselves. "Your in" sais Axe Cop as he shook Bloom's hand. It didn't take long for the Winx girls to have bounties placed on each their heads by the Guild of Super Evil, which is worth 100 Imperial Francs each. Meanwhile, The Trix see a bounty flyer with Bloom's picture on it, they then decide it would be cool if they joined the Guild themselves. Th Trix soon traveled to Castle Vakudos in Empire City in the Midnight Cage and visited Empress Lotora herself. Lotora, impressed to see evil withes in her presents, decides to add the Trix onto the ranks of the Guild. To be continued...


	42. Chapter 42

Bugs Bunny, who happens to be a member of the Department of Hotness, decides to recruit the rest of Looney Tunes onto the team. aboard the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, Uni-Man, with the help of Princess Bubblegum, Leeron Litner, Dr. Linksano, Nite Owl, Nia, Kowalski, The Beak, Robot Default, Iron Man Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker, develop a new weapon for Axe Cop called the "Axe Timer". The Axe Watch is similar to Kamen Rider Wizard's Drago Timer, only it allows Axe Cop, as Axe Cop Cop With Lemon, he can create two more duplicates of his Super Modes, Axe Cop Fire and Axe Cop Lava Bull. Also these two duplicates can fuse with Axe Cop Lemon to form "Super Axe Cop" but only for a limited time. Meanwhile, our heroes arrive at Earth-616 in the Marvel Multiverse. While there Hottie, with the help of Axe Cop, holds try outs for new teammates. Many famous Marvel superheroes have lined up for try outs. Examples include Spider-Man, Deadpool, the Sub Mariner and Big Hero 6. The Avengers and Squirrel Girl themselves enter the try outs but are rejected cause they already have their own Avengers and Squirrel Girl on their team. Most of them are rejected, except for one certain super team, the Fantastic Four themselves. "Your in" says Axe Cop as he shook Mr. Fantastic's hand. Then out of nowhere, the Guild of Super Evil comes and invades Earth-616. A hoard of Trashtors led by Dr. Doom himself, who is now a member of the Guild, start attacking Hottie, Axe Cop and the Fantastic Four. "I got this" says Axe Cop as he sucks on a lemon from his home universe, transforming him into Axe Cop With Lemon. Axe Cop With Lemon then activates his Axe Timer, summoning Axe Cop Fire and Axe Cop Lava Bull. The Three Axe Cops then fight the Trashtors a defeats them with ease. Dr. Doom then then prepares to fight Axe Cop but Axe Cop With Lemon uses his Axe Timer to merge with the other two Axe Cop to form Super Axe Cop. Super Axe Cop then defeats Dr. Doom with his fire breath, but it turns out it wasn't Dr. Doom but just another Doombot. In the end the Fantastic Four are the newest members of the Department of Hotness. To be continued...


	43. Chapter 43

April 23, 2013, the Teen Titans decide to leave the Department of Hotness for unknown reasons but are soon replaced by some alternate universe Teen Titans (from Teen Titans Go!). June 17th, Kick- $$ also leaves the Dept of Hotness so he can become both a more competent and effective crimefighter in his home universe while at the same time Chris D'Amico AKA The Mother F*cker leaves the Guild of Super Evil so that can return to his home universe and plot revenge against KicK- $$ for killing his father (this is what leads up to Kick- $$ 2 the movie). Present day, our heroes arrive at Beverly Hills at the Hottie-verse but are horrified, mostly Hottie herself, that it has been conquered by the Guild (the Earth that is, not the entire universe). As soon as our heroes beam down, they are attacked by a horde of Trashtors, Destron Combatmen and Goombas. Our heroes then prepare to fight the Imperial Army. halfway during the fight, Mario pulls out a Drago Timer-like device called the Power Timer and uses it to transform into Gold Mario, he then shoots golden fireballs at a bunch of Trashtors, turning them into a bunch of small gold coins. "Sweet, coins" said Scott Pilgrim as he picked up the coins. Gold Mario then uses the Power Timer to create duplicates of Invincible Mario, White Raccoon Mario and Mega Mario. The three duplicate then merged with Gold Mario to become "Ultimate Mario". With Ultimate Mario on their side, as well as Hottie's Super Hottie Goddess transformation, the Department of Hotness were even more invincible. Our heroes also received help from the local resistance movement. In a matter of moments the Trashtors were destroyed while to Destron Combatmen and Goombas retreated. The rebel leader informed Hottie that there were resistance movements all over the planet fighting the Guild. Meanwhile Hottie changes back to Alison Cole, runs home to her mansion, turns off & hides her robot duplicate and looks for her father. As soon as he finds her father she hugs him. She then pleas with him to run with her and hide to the nearest rebel base/refuge camp, and by her she means the robot duplicate. And after that she hugs her dad and tells her she loves him. She then turns her robot duplicate back on and changes back into Hottie. She then beamed back onto the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren with the rest of the Department of Hotness. In the end Hottie was relieved her dad was safe but also vowed to find a way to liberate her home. To be continued...


	44. Chapter 44

June 24th, the remaining Watchmen, comprised of the movie versions of Nite Owl, Silk Spectre and Dr. Manhattan, decide to leave the Department of Hotness for unknown reasons but are replaced by their comic book counterparts. June 25th, Grojband joins the Department of Hotness while Trina Riffin and Mina Beff join the Guild of super Evil. June 26th, the Annoying Orange, who happens to be a member of the Department of Hotness, decides to use his Super Annoying Orange persona during adventures (FYI, in this fic, his super suit gives him powers). Present day, our heroes travel back to the Monster High-verse, only this time they're not going to Monster High, but Ever After High. While there Hottie, with the help of Axe Cop and Grojband (in their Justice Band personas), hold try outs for new members. The only ones who show up to these try outs are the Royals, represented by Apple White, and the Rebels, represented by Raven Queen. "You're all in" said Axe Cop as he shook Apple White's hand. Suddenly out of nowhere, an armada of Guild warships surround the school. An army of Trashtors, led by Trina in her supervillain persona, beam down and attack our heroes. Hottie transforms into Super Hottie Goddess while Axe Cop summons Wexter with a wistle, he then tells Wexter to breath fire on Apple White so that she can gain fire powers, Wexter then breathes fire on Apple White, thus transforming her into "Apple White Fire". The Justice Band each suck on a lemon from the Axe Cop-verse, transforming them into the "Super Justice Band", giving them Super Saiyan-like hair, invincibility and other powers. Super Hottie Goddess, Axe Cop, Apple White Fire and the Super Justice Band fight off the Trashtor horde. Halfway during the epic battle, an female ally appears via teleportation belt. Her name is Elytronica and she's a superheroine. She uses her synthesizer to shoot lightning at the remaining Trashtors that our heroes didn't demolish. She then teleports away. "Who was that?" said Hottie". In the end the cast of Ever After High are members of the Department of Hotness. To be continued...


	45. Chapter 45

June 29th: Yuma Tsukumo and his friends join the Department of Hotness while Don Thousand and his forces join the Guild of Super Evil. Present Day: the Department of Hotness arrive at a Dream Land called The land of Frivoli. While there our heroes meet two inhabitants named Ralph the All-Purpose Animal and Mumford. The introduction is soon cut short as Frivoli is invaded by the Guild of Super Evil, an armada of Imperial Warships, Borg Cubes and Koopa Troop Airships flood the sky, the armada is led by a larger purple-colored Imperial Warship captained by Carmen herself. A horde of Trashtors, Goombas and Destron Combatmen beam down and combat our heroes. The evil army is led by a dark wizard named "The Evil Sorcerer", the Evil Sorcerer is also a necromancer as he is the reason many bad guys, like Dr. Stinky Head, are back from the dead and recruited onto the Guild. Hottie transforms into Super Hottie Goddess and clobbers a bunch of Trashtors as well as punching the Evil Sorcerer in the face. Apple White eats an apple which gives her apples for hands and those apple hands shoot apple projectiles, Apple White then shoots a bunch of Destron Combatmen and Goombas with apples. Wexter breathes fire on Raven Queen, transforming her into "Raven Queen Fire", she then breathes fire on a bunch of Trashtors. Madeline "Maddie" Hatter drinks some tea with a hint of lemon from Axe Cop's universe, transforming her into "Super Maddie", giving her Super Saiyan hair and vast power, Super Maddie uses her Ki Blasts on a bunch of Trashtors. Hunter Huntsman sucks on the same type of lemon that Maddie used on her tea to transform into "Hunter Huntsman With Lemon", he then materialized and throws a bunch lemon grenades at a bunch of Trashtors. After one epic battle end the Trashtors are destroyed, the Goombas & Destron Combatmen beam back onto Carmen's flagship and the Imperial Armada retreats. In the end Ralph thanks our heroes for saving Frivoli. To be continued...


	46. Chapter 46

Pac-Man leaves the Department of Hotness so that he can return to Pac-Land and defend it just in case the Guild of Super Evil tries to invade it again while at the same time the four Ghost Monsters leave the Guild of Super Evil cause Empress Lotora is just too bossy for them. Meanwhile our heroes arrive at Pac-World at the Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures-veres. While there Hottie, with the help of Axe Cop and Dinosaur Soldier, hold try outs for Pac-Man's replacement. Skeebo is first in line but is instantly rejected. The only other ones to show up is this universe's version of Pac-Man as well as his two friends, Cylindra and Spiral. "You're in" said Axe Cop as he shook Pac-Man's hand. And then suddenly Pac-World is under attack, but not just by Ghosts, but the forces of the Guild as Betrayus is now a member. Pac-Man eats a Power Berry and starts chomping Ghost. Axe Cop and Dinosaur Soldier also eats Power Berries, the Power Berry causes Dinosaur Warrior to transform into "Berry Soldier" giving him the power to fly and throw berry grenades, and Axe Cop transforms into "Axe Cop With Berry". Axe Cop With Berry and Berry Soldier then start throwing berry grenades at the Trashtors. Hottie start shooting fireballs at a bunch of Trashtors, and then after that she transforms into Super Hottie Goddess and shoots lightning at the remaining Trashtors. After the epic battle the Ghosts and the rest of the Guild retreat. In the end, Pac-Man and friends become new members of the Department of Hotness. To be continued...


	47. Chapter 47

July 3rd, 2013: Team Fighters join the Department of Hotness while the Eggman Empire and it's armed forces, including the Dark Egg Legion, join the Guild of Super Evil. July 4th (Independence Day): Spider-Man joins the Dept. of Hotness while the Green Goblin joins the Guild. July 10th: Tiffi from Candy Crush Saga joins the Dept. of Hotness. July 14th (Yesterday): The Fellowship of the Ring joins the Department of Hotness while Sauron, who was brought back to life by the Evil Sorcerer, and his Orc army joins the Guild. Present day: Meanwhile at Castle Vakudos, Walter White and their drug empire have recently been recruited to the Guild while at the same time, Dr. Madmind reveals to Empress Lotora his new creation, a race of genetically engineered henchmen called Leptiles. Leptiles are created from genetically altered lizard DNA. The Leptiles are led by the Leptile King, a larger Leptile with three horns on his head. Meanwhile Tad DeCartoon, armed with a golden axe given to him by Axe Cop himself, was fighting a small army of Trashtors. Tad has stopped using his magic ring in favor of absorbing his magical power coins like what he use to do in the 90s. Tad then sucked on a lemon from Axe Cop's home universe, transforming him into "Tad With Lemon" giving him super sayian hair, eyes & aura, the power to materialize & throw lemon grenades and a lemon wedge in his axe. Tad With Lemon then took down the Trashtors without breaking a sweat. "I need a team now" said Tad With Lemon. He then teleports himself across the omniverse to form his team, which will be named "The League of Planar Champions". Meanwhile, The Dept. of Hotness, face off against a large army of Leptiles, but the Leptiles are no match for our heroes as they are physically weak, on the level of the Goombas. The Leptiles then retreat, but not before the Leptile King steps in. The Leptile King is much stronger but he's still no match for our heroes, especially their leader, Hottie in her Super Hottie Goddess form. The Leptile King then retreats as well. To be continued...


	48. Chapter 48

July 17th, 2013: Chad Stevens passed down Mazinger Z to Apple White for unknown reasons. Present day: The Joker has recently used a device created by Dr. Madmind to steal the Beyonder's powers by absorbing him into his body, thus transforming him into Emperor Joker. The Justice Legion arrive to combat Emperor Joker but are no match. Marvelous Man then decides to perform "Coconut Fusion" by eating pieces of a coconut from the Axe Cop-verse. It turn's out that when two or more separate beings eat a piece of coconut from the Axe Cop universe, they are thrown together and merged into one, combining their attributes, from strength and speed to reflexes, intelligence and wisdom. Each member of the Justice Legion each eats a piece of coconut, thus forming "Coconut Soldier" an anthropomorphic coconut with muscular arms and is dressed like Gotenks. Coconut Soldier then fights Emperor Joker with coconut grenades, he put's up a good fight but is still no match. Coconut Soldier then sucks on a lemon from Axe Cop's universe, thus transforming him into "Super Coconut Soldier", turning him from brown to golden and also giving him a golden aura. Super Coconut Soldier then continuously throw both coconut and lemon grenades at Emperor Joker, overpowering him and releasing the Beyonder out of him. After freeing the Beyonder, the Joker escapes via Guild teleportation device. Meanwhile, on an unrelated note, it was recently revealed that Hottie's sunglasses didn't belong to Kamina since they were smashed to pieces during Thymilph's assault (see episode 8 of Gurren Lagann) and that they were a copy made by Simon, Hottie also recently replaced the look alike sunglasses with a pink-colored version. Meanwhile, in the Gurren Lagann-verse, a glowing green meteorite falls from the sky and strikes the grave of Kamina. This meteor also brings Kamina back to life. This meteor also creates a temporary portal from here to the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, Kamina enters it and it disappears. Meanwhile, Yoko Litner has recently broke up with Fredward Skullen cause he was cheating on him. Then out of nowhere Kamina barges into the bridge, Team Dai-Gurren are shocked to see Kamina alive, especially Simon and Yoko. Simon the introduces Kamina to Nia (who was brought back to life in Hottie Presents, episode 1), he then introduces Kamina to Hottie, Kamina like how she takes from him on the count of her sunglasses. Simon then introduces Kamina to the rest of the Department of Hotness (which takes a while since there's alot of members). After the long introductions, Yoko surprises Kamina with a welcome back kiss. To be continued...


	49. Chapter 49

The Department of Hotness arrive at a universe similar to Axe Cop's. While there Axe Cop meet an alternate version of himself (the one from the Fox TV show). "We could be an unstoppable team!" said comic book Axe Cop, "That's something I wanted to say" said Fox Axe Cop with his Nick Offerman voice. Then out of nowhere Our a horde of Trashtors led by Dr. Stinky Head" appear and prepare to fight The Dept of Hotness and Fox Ace Cop. "We will chop your heads off! said the two Axe Cops as they chopped of the heads of a bunch of Trashtors. Hottie and the rest of our heroes finish off the rest. Dr. StinkyHead then eats an apple, then he grew apple hands that could shoot apples. Dr. StinkyHead then starts to shoot apples at both Axe Cops but the two dodged his attacks. The two Axe Cops then each eat a piece of coconut at the same time, thus performing fusion and becoming "Ultimate Axe Cop", who resembles Axe Cop dressed like Gotenks. Comic book Wexter then breathes fire on Ultimate Axe Cop, thus transforming him into "Ultimate Axe Cop Fire". Dr. StinkyHead tries to escape but Ultimate Axe Cop Fire breathes fire on his behind. "Ahhh!" said Dr. StinkyHead before he beamed back to Carmen's mothership with a burnt rear end. 30 minutes later, the fusion wears off. In the end comic book Axe Cop and his associates decide they need to leave the Department of Hotness and go back to their home dimension, cause they need to to fight a gang of polar bears with chainsaw hands. Fox Axe Cop & his team then become replacements for their comic book counterparts and become new members of the Department of Hotness. To be continued...


	50. Chapter 50

July 24th, 2013: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mirage versions) join the Department of Hotness while at at the same time, the Evil Sorcerer uses his necromancy to bring the Shredder (also Mirage version) back to life. As soon as the Shredder is recruited onto the Guild of Super Evil, he takes one of the Imperial Warships, dimension hops to New York City in Turtle Prime and take's back leadership of the Foot Clan from Karai. July 26th: Dr. Blake Downs (from Childrens Hospital) joins the Department of Hotness. Present day: Fed up with all the failures from her underlings, Empress Lotora decides to get off her throne and take matters into her own hands. Meanwhile, Goku leaves the Department of Hotness so that he can prepare for an upcoming battle. On an unrelated note, many alternate Earths have been liberated from the Guild by the Dept. of Hotness. Meanwhile, during a battle between the Dept. of Hotness and the Guild in some random alternate Earth, Carmen's mothership arrives and beams down none other than Empress Lotora herself. Lotora was wearing a newly developed powered armor that had all the power's of her father's and more, plus it was far more powerful. The entire Department of Hotness (the one's who know how to fight that is) then start to fight her but are quickly outmatched, not even the Hulk is any match for her. The only ones who stand a chance against her is Hottie, Thor, The Mane Six wielding the Elements of Harmony and Axe Cop. Lotora shoots Axe Cop with a fireball fired from her belt buckle but that just turns him into "Axe Cop Fire", he then sucks on a lemon and becomes "Axe Cop Fire With Lemon". Hottie also transforms into Super Hottie Goddess and, by combining her super strength with her power over metal, punches Lotora in the gut and denting her Supermantium armor. Knowing that she is outmatched, Empress Lotora beams back to the mothership and flees. To be continued...


	51. Chapter 51

One day in Amity Park, in the Danny Phantom-verse, Sam Manson was in her room combing her hair when all of a sudden, a dimensional rift opens in her room and out of it pops Axe Cop Prime (AKA the Axe Cop from the web comics). "What! Who are you! Get out of my room!" screamed Sam. "I am Axe Cop and I'm here help you fight evil" said Axe Cop. Wh, what! Are you sure your not looking for Danny!?" said Sam. "I'm sure, now come on!" said Axe Cop as he Sam's hand and used his axe to chop through the space-time continuum and create a new portal (the last portal disappeared as soon as Axe Cop stepped out of it) and entered it. Moments later, Axe Cop and Sam are now in the Axe Cop-verse, while there he tells her about the Department of Hotness, the Guild of Super Evil and the fate of the omniverse. Axe Cop then tells Sam that he has formed a team for her to lead, as well as weapons and a starship, which is a rebuilt and modified (it can travel from one universe to another) Free Joker (from Kaiziku Sentai Gokaiger). Axe Cop then show's Sam her team, which are a bunch of goth girls Axe Cop pulled from their home universes. The members of this "Leaague of Goth Girls", other than Sam, are Abigail "Abby" Sciuto, Mavis Dracula, Creepie Creecher, Ingrid Third, the Hex Girls, Debbie Hyman and Princess Luna. "I'll keep in contact with you" said Axe Cop to the girls. The League of Goth Girls then take the Free Joker and their arsenal and head off to some random universe. To be continued...


	52. Chapter 52

==Act I==

The League of Goth Girls arrive at Magix at the Magic Dimension. While there the girls, with the help of "The Good Guy's Guide for Holding Try Outs for New Teammates" given to them by Axe Cop Prime, hold try outs for new members. The only one who showed up to these try outs is Mirta. "Uh, since your the only one who showed up I guess your in" said Sam as she shook Mirta's hand. Mirta was now a member of the League of Goth Girls. The girl, along with their new member, beamed back onto the Free Joker and headed to the next random universe.

==Act II==

An enormous battle emerges in New Your City in Earth Minor (as known as Prime Earth). The Department of Hotness and the Guild of Super Evil duke it out in an all out epic brawl. Meanwhile Dr. Madmind arrive at Bills' temple in the Seventh Universe in the Dragon Ball multiverse and gives a sleeping Bills a mind control energy drink. Bills awakens and is under the control of Dr. Madmind. Meanwhile, back in New York, the battle continues. Dr. Madmind then arrives with Bills. All of the Department of Hotness members who are capable of fighting charge at Bills but Bills mops the floor with them, not even Hottie with her Super Hottie Goddess form is any match for Bills. Hottie and Axe Cop then decide to perform Coconut Fusion, they each eat a piece of coconut at the same time merging together and becoming "Axe Hottie" Axe Hottie then sucks on a lemon while transforming into her Super Hottie Goddess form at the same time, thus becoming "Super Axe Hottie Goddess With Lemon" or Super Axe Hottie for short. Super Axe Hottie then eats a grape, thus gaining the technique "Grapeo-ken" which is similar to the Kaio-ken attack from Dragon Ball Z. Super Axe Hottie then fights Bills. Bills is suddenly no match for Super Axe Hottie is is beaten to a pulp. After being defeated Bills goes back to sleep. Then out of nowhere Whis arrives to take a sleeping Bills back to his temple. Despite Bills' defeat the battle againt the Guild still continues.

==Act III==

On board the Free Joker, League of Goth Girls, they get a message from Axe Cop Prime to assist the Department of Hotness in New York City in Prime Earth. The girls then travel to New York and beam down into the war zone. Sam Manson takes a sample of Axe Cop Prime's from the League of Goth Girls arsenal, smears a little on her forehead and gain's Axe Cop's powers. Sam then sucks on a lemon and become's Sam Manson With Lemon, becoming even more powerful and a lemon wedge in her golden katana. Debbie Hyman eat's an avocado from the Axe Cop-verse, transforming her into Avocado Girl, an avocado that shoot avocado's out of her hand. Abby Sciuto and Creepie Creecher each eat an apple from the Axe Cop-verse and grew apple hand that could shoot apples. The Hex Girls have Wexter breathe fire on them, transforming them into "Hex Girls Fire". Ingrid Third takes a sample of Wexter Prime's (AKA Wexter from the web comic) blood from the arsenal, smears a little on her forehead, thus transforming her into Dinosaur Girl, giving her green skin, fangs, claws, a tail, flight and the power to breathe fire. Mavis Dracula, Mirta and Princess Luna each eats a piece of coconut at the same time, thus performing Coconut Fusion and becoming "Princess Mavista". With the League of Goth Girls fully powered up, they aide the Department of Hotness in the epic "Battle of New York City", which got 20% more epic. Axe Hottie eats another piece of coconut to charge up her fusion, thus making the battle 120% more epic. After the long epic battle the Trashtors are destroyed yet again and the Guild's remaining forces retreat. In the end Axe Hottie shakes Sam's hand and thanks her team for helping out the Department of Hotness. To be continued...


	53. Chapter 53

August 2nd, 2013: Samurai Jack joins the Department of Hotness while at the same time, Aku joins the Guild of Super Evil. Meanwhile, on the same day, Carrie (from The Amazing World of Gumball) joins the League of Goth Girls. Present day: The Department of Hotness are recovering from a devastating battle. But the good new is that our heroes have gained a new honorary member, Ballistamon (from Digimon Xros Wars). Moments later, our heroes is visited by Zonic the Zone Cop. Zonic warns our heroes, especially Team Fighters, that the Guild have invaded Mobius. Moments later, our heroes arrives at Mobius at the Prime Zone. While there it was revealed that G.O.S.E. have freed Lien-Da and the Albion Dark Egg Legion have been freed from the zone they have been sent to. Lien-Da also leads a horde of Trashtors in the invasion. While the rest of our heroes fight the Trashtors, Hottie, Axe Cop and Ballistamon each eat a piece of coconut at the same time and perform Coconut Fusion, merging all three into "Axe Hottie X3", which resembles Axe Hottie but with Shoutmon X2's chest armor and forearms. Axe Hottie X2 then sucks on a lemon. The lemon, combined with the Super Hottie Goddess transformation, transforms Axe Hottie X2 into "Super Axe Hottie X2 Goddess With Lemon" or Super Axe Hottie X2 for short. Lien-Da and the Dark Egg Legion then charge at Super Axe Hottie X2 but are no match, despite being in large numbers. Lien-Da uses her whip over and over on Super Axe Hottie X2 but since she's invulnerable, she is unharmed. Super Axe Hottie X2 then uses her axe to chop Lien-Da's whip in half. Super Axe Hottie X2 then uses her teleportation to teleport Lien-Da and the Albion Dark Egg Legion back to the zone from whence they were imprisoned in. Moments later even more Trashtors, the Koopa Troop and the entire Badnik Horde led by Dr. Eggman. Bowser was there too. Sonic gives Mario seven Chaos Emeralds while Mario gives Sonic a Gold Flower. Sonic then transformed into Gold Sonic while Mario transformed into Hyper Mario. Gold Sonic then shoots golden fireballs at a bunch of Egg Swats, turning them into gold coins while Hyper Mario fights an army of Goombas and clobbers them all without breaking a sweat. After a long epic battle, the Guild is driven off of Mobius. In the end, Zonic gets a message that the Guild have invaded the No Zone. Before Zonic heads off, he tells our heroes that the zone cops have this one and that they must keep fighting the Guild everywhere else in the Omniverse for they are it's only hope. To be continued...


	54. Chapter 54

Empress Lotora recently got a new throne, a giant walking throne (similar to the one Emperor Tachyon used in Ratchet and Clank: Tools of Destruction), not to mention she started wearing a crown and carrying a scepter. More new stuff that Lotora has is a golden transport ship and a horde of Praetorian Guards called the "Praetorian Bros.", which resembles Hammer Bros. from Super Mario Bros. but with goggles, red-colored WW2 german helmets and staffs. The Praetorian Bros. are also members of the Imperial Guard. On an unrelated note, Empress Lotora has recently grown fangs. It turns out that the radioactive snake that bit Emperor Vakudos as a kid thus turning evil and was passed down to Lotora was mutating her. Lotora leaves command of the Midnight Cage to General Doom, the leader of the Imperial Guard, while she takes command of Carmen's mothership and chase the Department of Hotness all through the Omniverse. Meanwhile, Dr. Madmind creates a clone of the God of Destruction Bills. The Bills clone also has the combined DNA of Whis, Cell, Majin Buu, Trunks and Goten. For safety measures, Dr. Madmind injects a obedience microchip into the Bills clone during his creation so that he doesn't turn against him and Lotora. Some time later in some random alternate Earth, The Department of Hotness are fighting the Bills clone. Hottie eats a strawberry from the Axe Cop universe knowing that it will come in handy. The Bills clone then curb stomps most of the Department of Hotness (the only ones who are capable of fighting). The only ones capable of holding their own against the Bills clone is Hottie, Axe Cop, the Mane 6 and Kamen Rider Wizard. Hottie then transforms into Super Hottie Goddess and charges against the Bills clone but the Bills clone shoots a ki blast at her, seriously injuring her. Luckily Super Hottie Goddess has healing factor and heals herself instantly. After healing, the strawberry that Super Hottie Goddess just ate gives her a massive boost in power, similar to Zenkai from Dragon Ball Z. "I need Lemongrab's help" said Axe Cop, "Uh, if you say so said Haruto in Japanese. "Connect, Please!" said the ringed Wizard's WizarDriver as he pulled Lemongrab. Axe Cop then shoves a piece of coconut in his mouth while he eats a piece at the same time, the two then perform Coconut Fusion, merging them into "Axe Cop With Lemongrab". Super Hottie Goddess, now even more powerful, joins Axe Cop With Lemongrab as the two rush over to the Bills clone and beat him to a pulp. "I'm tired of fighting today, I'm out of here" said a bruised and battered Bills clone as regenerates and flees via super speed. To be continued...


	55. Chapter 55

==Act I==

A huge massacre battle between Hottie and Draculaura has ensued. Draculaura has turned to the dark side, stopped being a vegan and started drinking blood. Draculaura is determined to drink Hottie blood. The fight is stopped at the last minute by by a girl name Kai, a gender bender version of Ai from Sabrina: the Animated Series. In the end, Hottie forever lives in fear of Draculaura. In the end, Princess Luna appears to Hottie and says she's having a nightmare created by the Nightmare King (who happens to be a member of the Guild of Super Evil). Hottie then wakes up. After hearing what happened, Skips gives Hottie a dream catcher so that she won't have anymore nightmares.

==Act II==

August 10th, 2013: Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts join the Department of Hotness while at the same time, Chaos joins the Guild of Super Evil. Present day: After the Warlock quits the Guild for unknown reasons, the Evil Sorcerer uses his necromancy to bring Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. back to life to take the Warlock's place. Meanwhile Juicer fights Hottie but is no match for her Super Hottie Goddess transformation. Juicer is then taken prisoner and thrown into the brig at the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren. After his imprisonment, the Bills clone AKA Bills-Two, replaces Juicer as Empress Lotora's bodyguard, right hand man and "Brute" of her "Five-Bad Band". Meanwhile, Hottie in her Super Hottie Goddess form and Axe Cop in his Axe Cop With Lemon and Wexter are fighting Bills-Two. Bills-Two has gotten alot stronger thanks to his Zenkai. Super Hottie Goddess and Axe Cop With Lemon then perform Coconut Fusion by eating a piece of Coconut at the same time, merging the two into Axe Hottie. Wexter then breathes fire on Axe Hottie, transforming her into Omega Axe Hottie, a form more powerful than Super Hottie Goddess and Axe Cop With Lemon combined, she also has golden chest armor similar to that of OmegaShoutmon from Digimon Xros Wars, gold colored clothes, gold colored sunglasses and a golden aura. Omega Axe Hottie then sets her fists on fire a continuously punches Bills-Two, over and over. Bills-Two is once again defeated as he regenerates and beams back onto the Empress Lotora's mothership. To be continued...


	56. Chapter 56

==Act I==

One day on board the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, it's been for months since Sharla Lemoyne broke up with Chad Stevens (in the Out There episode "Viking Days"), which left him heartbroken. After all that is happened, he finally decides to make Aileen the Robot his girlfriend. Chad sees Aileen sitting down while reading a book and walks up to her. "Hey Chad, what's up" said Aileen. Chad stares into her eyes for a few silent second, then after that she grabs her by the waist, pulls her up and kisses her right on the lips. That kiss caused Aileen to blush bright red, and then after that she kisses him back. "So, wanna be my girlfriend" said Chad, "Oh Chad... yes! Yes I do" said Aileen who cried tears of joy despite being a robot. The two then hugged for a minute. "I love you" said Aileen, "I love you too" said Chad.

==Act II==

At the Midnight Cage, the Guild of Super Evil is building a devastating weapon. This mysterious super weapon is powered by a Chaos Emerald and the Key to the World (as seen in "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!"). The mystery weapon is missing one key component, the "MacGuffin Girl". The identity of this MacGuffin Girl is currently unknown. Meanwhile, the Department of Hotness are fighting a horde of Trashtors led by Carmen and Bills-Two in some random alternate Earth. Our heroes easily take down the Trashtors but Bills-Two is another story. And then, out of nowhere, Kiriha Aonuma (from Digimon Xros Wars), the leader of Blue Flare, and ZekeGreymon arrive to aide our heroes in battle. Hottie, in her Super Hottie Goddess form, and Axe Cop, in his Axe Cop With Lemon form, once again perform Coconut Fusion and become "Axe Hottie". Axe Hottie then has Wexter breathe fire on her, transforming her into Omega Axe Hottie. Omega Axe Hottie then gives Kiriha a piece of coconut and tells him to feed it to ZekeGreymon as soon as they eat their piece. Confused on how a piece of coconut can perform fusion, Kiriha still feeds ZekeGreymon the coconut while at the same time, Omega Axe Hottie eats her piece of coconut, he two then perform Coconut Fusion and merge into "Axe Hottie DX". Axe Hottie DX resembles Omega Axe Hottie but with Shoutmon DX's chest armor, wings, Trident JusFang claws and Electric Buster Xros bayonets. Carmen tries to punch Axe Hottie DX but shatters her cyborg arm while Axe Hottie DX remains unharmed. Axe Hottie DX then battles Bills-Two. After one long epic battle, Axe Hottie DX defeats Bills-Two. Carmen and Bills-Two then beam back aboard the mothership and flee. to be continued...


	57. Chapter 57

August 14th, 2013: Mickey Mouse invites Minnie, Donald Duck, Goofy, Daisy and Pluto to join the Dept. of Hotness. August 16th: Dr. Doofenshmirtz leaves the Guild of Super Evil due to unknown circumstances but is replaced by Mitch, Meap's archenemy. August 17th: The Rabbids join the Department of Hotness. August 18th: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz join the League of Goth Girls. August 19th: Axe Cop Prime and his team rejoins the Department of Hotness while at the same time, Fox Axe Cop becomes the new mentor of the League of Goth Girls. Present day: Squirrel Girl leaves the Department of Hotness cause she was too powerful to co-pilot the Grapearl Lagann and if her and Hottie were to combine their Spiral Energy any more, it would cause a Spiral Nemesis. But the good news is that Chuck Norris is back as co-pilot of the Grapearl Lagann. After The Claw was defeated and sent to prison, the West Coast Department of Hotness was disbanded but a new one was being formed. Meanwhile, he Department of Hotness arrive at Digital World-DXW (short for Digimon Xros Wars). While there Hottie, with the help of Axe Cop, hold try-outs for new teammates. The only ones to show up to these try-outs is the Xros Heart United Army. "Your in" said Axe Cop as he shook Mikey Kudo's hand. Then out of nowhere, a massive armada of Guild warships flood the sky. It is revealved that the Guild have recruited remnants of the Bagra Army onto it's army. Our heroes then start fighting the Imperial Army. Halfway during the epic battle, something unexpected happens. A massive spaceship appeared. It was called the Technodrome and was created with the help of an Utrom criminal from Turtle Prime (AKA the Mirage TMNT universe) named Krang. The Technodrome resembled a cross between the Technodrome from Turtles Forever and the Technodrome from the 2012 Nick version of TMNT. Within the Technodrome was a Cosmic Reset Button. With the power of both a Chaos Emerald and the Key to the World, the Cosmic Reset Button would allow the Technodrome to produce a massive Genesis Wave that would engulf the entire omniverse, thus making it easier for Empress Lototra to conquer it. The Cosmic Reset Button was missing one last component to make it work, the MacGuffin Girl. The Technodrome was commanded by none other than Empress Lotora herself. Meanwhile Bills-Two appears once again to challenge Hottie for another fight. Then out of nowhere, the Angry Video Game Nerd, while wearing his Super NES battle gear, appears and joins the fight. Hottie the transforms into Super Hottie Goddess while Axe Cop sucks on a lemon and becomes Axe Cop With Lemon. Super Hottie Goddess then throws Super NES Angry Video Game Nerd a piece of coconut and tells him to eat it when herself, Axe Cop With Lemon and Ballistamon eats their piece. All four then eat their piece of coconut at the same time, thus perform Coconut Fusion, merging the four into "Axe Hottie X3", who resembles Axe Hottie X3 but with Shoutmon X2 (Incomplete X4)'s chest armor & forearms and Super NES Angry Video Game Nerd's armor & weapons. Axe Hottie X3 then eats a grape which gives her the power of the Grapeo-ken attack, she then performs a technique called the "Grapeo-ken KamehameHodoken wave" and fires it at Bills-Two, defeating him. An injured and defeated Bills-Two retreats to the Technodrome. The rest of the army and armada also retreats. In the end the Xros Wars United Army joins the Department of Hotness.

==Epilogue==

Meanwhile, on the Technodrome. Toddy the Wizard, who was accompanied by Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde, enters the throne room of Empress Lotora and, with his crystal toaster, reveals to her the identity of the MacGuffin Girl. Lotora looks into the crystal toaster and sees an image of a girl, it was Destiny (from the Out There episode "Enter Destiny"). With this knowledge, the Ghost Gang procede to warn our heroes. To be continued...


End file.
